Fists Are Better Than Blades
by MasterSaruwatari
Summary: My first fanfic I work on a long time ago. And i'm still working on it. Anyways, it's a Soul Calibur boxing fanfic. It has all you favorite girls from Soul Calibur. It also has a ton of OCs and guest characters from toehr video games and anime.
1. Chapter 1 Fighting and time changes

There is time where women feel powerful among other women. But when someone disagrees a challenge is call out. Many groups, forces, or crews fight to see who the strongest is among them. Well join me, Wilcox, Izuna, and the SC cast for one wild adventure you guys are about to read.

The day is slow and clam. Not a cloud in the sky to worry about at all. Everything in the world of SC is good. As we keep going on we see many characters from the game like Lizardman, Nightmare, Raphael, and so on. Until we stop to see one middle age woman with a white dress on. Look to the skies for answers. She spoke with peace in her voice.

Ivy: Oh, great skies are I the strongest woman in the world?

There was nothing, but silence from the skies as she looks dumbfounded at them.  
>Ivy: Well screw you guys.<br>She said with angry in her voice. The woman name was Ivy. A woman that has seek much pain and sorrow in her life, and is now wondering if she is the strongest woman in the world. An idea crosses her mind, and she begins to wonder if it would work.  
>Ivy: Ummmm...I wonder if I can gather all the females in this world, and discuss with them who is the strongest woman.<p>

So she sent a letter to all females of her world. They went as far to Southeast Asia to Japan, and so on. Many took the invitation with great haste. The women who took the challenge were very different from one another. You had a geisha, a ninja, a wind maiden, to many more other females. They all arrive at the Mansion of Ivy Valentine the next day ready to see what this woman has to say. She meets them with a warm simile, and welcomes them to her home.

Ivy: I greet you well ladies.

She leads to her living room, and they start to discuss who is the strongest of them all.  
>Ivy: So who here thinks they are the strongest woman in the world?<br>Setsuka: I don't see the point of this discuss, but I am the strongest woman of you all.

She said with a smirk from the blond haired Samurai Geisha.  
>Taki: Lies! A person like you who job is to man happy is sick. You don't understand the real meaning of combat. I for one understand better than anyone, and have witness to prove it.<p>

Hilde: A ninja? Oh wow, your people are so easy to kill. Look bitch you have to have honor first and great wisdom to be considering the strongest woman in the world. Which I have gain over the years of combat I have seen.

Seong Mina: All I hear is blah, blah, blah. Honor and crap is useless when it comes to combat. All you need is skills to beat your opponent.

Xianghua: I agree all you need skills to outsmart your foe.

Cassandra: Look I am the toughest bitch around, and you tramps got nothing on me. Not only do I have skills, I have got style to outclass all you streetwalkers.

Sophitia: Please excuse my younger sister. She has been fucking her boyfriend too much to think about combat. But I am the strongest of them all because of my sprit, and hours of training make me the perfect the female warrior.

Tira: Will you all just shut up! No, no, no this won't do. I am the strongest woman because of my no mercy rule. I kill when you are weak. I kill when you are sleep. I kill when you are heavily wounded. I show no mercy.

Talim: Ummm...I think everyone should just calm down. To the strongest is to know what to do forever event of actions. Killing, skills, and style mean nothing if you don't know what you are fighting for. I have reason, and I'll stick by it. You guys should too.

Amy: I agree with Talim. I think we should think about those things first.

Setsuka: I can't believe the women in this room. Taki is a cocky, little bitch that needs to find a boyfriend. Hilde and her code of honor can go to hell. Oh, and Taki fuck off. I don't make any man happy. I only make myself happy.

Taki: All I have to say is you guys are just women who use their looks to get what they one. Look at Ivy for example. She needs to bed with another man to have a nice house like this.

POW! Ran over to her, and slap her in her face.

Ivy: Watch your mouth you little fucking bitch!  
>Hilde: You fools don't speak words of wisdom. Sigh.. I bet most of you earn your living by pleasing other man for 50 gold.<p>

Taki&Setsuka look at her with strong looks.

Taki: So this is coming from a girl who has no ass or tits. Go back to day you little brat.

Setsuka: Agreed this child is misinformed.

Ivy: Look all we are doing is throwing insults to one another we should settle this like real women.

Talim: How so, Mrs. Valentine?

Ivy: We will go to a place where soul edge once rules. And have an all out brawl with our weapons. The last one standing is the winner, and is consider the strongest woman in the world.

Hilde: So whoever doesn't die is the winner?

Ivy: Correct, Hilde.

A huge gasp from the girls hit the room hard as many girls talk about their safety, complains, and how insane this is. Ivy look at them displease.  
>Ivy: Look if you are scare, I'll give you one chance to leave. If you want to come, then follow me to the battlegrounds.<p>

A lot of them were unsure, but no one left their seat. So she saw that they were willing to fight and die for the title of "Strongest woman in the world"  
>So, they travel long and far to this old battleground. They walk, and chatted with their friends.<p>

Tira: Man this is boring. When am I going to get the chance to kill someone?

Cassandra: You better watch your mouth, and better start thinking of your last words when I drive my sword into your heart.  
>Tira: You won't even get the chance.<p>

Setsuka: Little girls like you should have ran when you had the chance. You don't even understand what's going on. I'll make sure to make yours deaths quick and painless to show a bit of respect to you.

Tira: I'll make sure your death is slow, but very painful.

She said with a simile on her face.

Ivy: Sigh.. All talk, but no show. Anyways, here we are everyone. The place will be fighting, and killing one another on.

The battlegrounds was a castle that was hit by soul edge very hard, but still has solid footholds for a battle among warriors. It was destroyed, but was still a good place to do battle.

Ivy: Ok, I'll give you a few minutes to pray, get ready, and etc. I wish you all luck.

Ivy ( in head): Ha. Those fools won't know what hit them after I unleash this prototype weapon I made with pieces of soul edge. I shall become the strongest woman in the world with this blade.  
>END OF CHAPTER 1! <p>


	2. Chapter 2 Time jump!

*Last Time on FABTB* 

(Ivy: Ha. Those fools won't know what hit them. After I use this weapon!  
>The weapon she spoke of is a very powerful prototype version of her sword with fragments of soul edge in them. With those fragments she could wipe out a whole army without being touch by a soul. The sword was like her normal sword, but glow with darkness.)<p>

The girls were praying and warming up for a battle that they might not comeback from this battle. Looks of joy and happiness were no where to be found on their faces. They knew how serious this battle was, and will fight until the last breath of air. Many of them spoke their last words. And wonder what will happen if they live thought this battle.

Taki: A ninja dies with honor, but I shall break that rule and win this battle.  
>Setsuka: I have live a long life dying here won't be so bad, but I shall try my best not to.<br>Talim: Oh wind please guide me in this honor of battle, and protect, and give me strength to takedown my enemies with your power.  
>Tira: um, so you want to live?<br>Talim: Yes that all I won't. I wish I didn't have to fight.  
>Tira: So, let me kill you, and end your pain.<br>She said with an evil simile.  
>Talim: Ahh, please good soul, I only bring peace.<br>Tira: *laughs* you're scare aren't you? Look you're kind of cute, so I might protect you if you don't die so fast.  
>Talim: *shows sight red on her cheeks* Um….ok…. I mean… Good luck Tira-chan!<br>Tira: Thanks, jailbait.  
>After words were exchange the ladies got into their weapons stances ready for a battle. Ivy got in the middle of the circle, and spoke before the battle.<p>

Ivy: Just before we started if you are about to kill someone you can ask if they want to keep fighting or not, so no one ends up dead, ok?  
>They all nod in agreement, and got ready for battle. The winds blew with silence, and the birds gather on a roof to watch the battle. Time passes, and battle cries are heard as they charge at one another. Let's take a look at who's fighting who.<br>We have Mina vs. X  
>Ivy vs. Taki<br>Setsuka vs. Talim  
>Hilde vs. Tira<br>Cassandra vs. Shopie  
>Amy is just watching everyone going at it.<p>

Let's take a look at Setsuka vs. Talim. There battle was more defensives, and Talim use one of her wind moves to evade, and counter Setsuka, but she block her counter. She kicks her in the gut, and was about to finish her off. Not even asking her if she still wanted to fight.

Tira was busy fighting the knight, Hilde, and saw her new "friend" in danger. So she ran up to the knight and smashes her head into her helmet. The impact was great, and actually causes Hilde to be a little bit daze. Tira dashes to her "friend" to help her out.  
>Tira:* screams* Hey!<p>

Setsuka was about to bring down her sword, but her eyes grew bigger in pain as Tira took her ring blade, and slash the back of the geisha.  
>Tira: Are you ok, jailbait?<br>Talim: Um, yeah thanks, Tira-chan.  
>Tira: Let's team up on this bitch!<br>Talim: Got it! Our speed will leave a pool of blood.

And they did, and there outstanding speed was too much for the geisha. As she tried very hard to block their attacks, but was disarm and sent to the ground begging for mercy of the two speedsters.  
>Setsuka: Please don't kill me!<br>Tira: And give me one good reason why?  
>Talim: Tira, killing her won't solve a thing. So let her go, and let's keep working together, ok?<br>Tira: Sigh…. Fine have it your way jailbait.*takes blade off her neck* let's kick some more ass.  
>Talim: Ok.<br>Setsuka: Be careful young warriors. You're speed has outclass me. I wish you the best.  
>Talim&amp;Tira: Thank you!<p>

And they run back to the battle. The battle was insane with blade clashing, battle cries, and smack talk.  
>Cassandra: You're too slow for me sis, those melons of yours too heavy for you?<br>Shophitia: Sigh… You are so immature, Cassandra, after I kick your slutty ass. I'll fuck your boyfriend with you tie to a chair.  
>Cassandra: You bitch!<p>

As those two kept on exchange insults and attacks. We take a look at Mina vs. X.  
>Mina: Not bad, little mama.<br>X: Same to you. You're making me go all out.  
>Mina: Well keep at it.<p>

Judging by the words exchange these two have honor, and show mercy to their enemies. There battle was all about spacing, and proper parrying. There fights were like watching to lovely birds fight on water. The battle was almost over, and Ivy was having trouble with the ninja who had powers that could kill anyone in one hit. Ivy threw two hard attacks, and back up.  
>Ivy: Now I shall show you my real power!<p>

She now uses the prototype of her normal sword, and unleashes the darkness upon Taki. Her whole body was cover in the powers of darkness. Her eyes glow with evil energy as she now uses the snake style of her weapon, and smash the ground with great impact. Causing a huge earthquake, but a weird light came out of no where, and time when by fast to past, present, and future. Everyone in the world of Soul caliber flew thought a vortex sending to a new time where things have greatly changed. What is next for our female warriors? 

END OF CHAPTER 2!


	3. Chapter 3 A brand new world and Boxing

*Last time on FABTB*

Ivy: Now, I will show you my real power!  
>"She now uses the prototype of her normal sword, and unleashes the darkness upon Taki. Her whole body was cover in the powers of darkness. Her eyes glow with evil energy as she now sue the snake mode of her weapons, and smash the ground with great impact. Causing a huge earthquake, but a weird light came out of no where, and time when by fast to past, present, and future. Everyone in the world of Soul caliber flew thought a vortex sending to a new time where things<br>have greatly changed. What is next for our female warriors?"

The world change greatly, and after time stop. The girls woke up in a world with cars, buildings, planes, and many others new to them. They were in Tokyo, Japan waking up on the streets of Tokyo square. They look around dumbfounded at their new environment.

Ivy: W-what is this place?  
>Taki: *looks at flag with a red circle on it* is this Japan?<br>Setsuka: Ditto, Taki-chan.  
>Talim: This place looks wonderful.<br>Seong mina: I think we should ask someone what is this place?

So, Mina walks up to a random person. To ask what is the name of this place they have woken up in?

Seong Mina: Excuse me, sir what is this place?  
>Random guy: What? You don't know? This is Tokyo, Japan.<br>Seong Mina: T-Tokyo, J-Japan? I'm sorry were kind of new.  
>Random guy: I saw you guys wake u pin the middle of the streets, and I was worried about you guys. Where is everyone from?<br>Tira: I don't know.  
>Amy: Same here<br>Cassandra&Sophitia: Athens, Greece or Ottoman Empire.  
>Seong Mina: Korea<br>Talim: Southeast Asia  
>Ivy: London, England or British Empire<br>Taki&Setsuka: Japan  
>Hilde: Wolfkrone Kingdom<br>Random guy: I see you look like you guys aren't from around these parts.  
>Talim: We come from a different time.<br>The guy was shock, and what happened. Ivy step forward, and explain to everyone what happened, and admitted to trying to kill everyone with her prototype weapon. A huge gasp shook the group.  
>Talim: Why would you do that Mrs. Valentine!<br>Ivy: I did it to become the strongest of all women. I didn't care about the outcome. I just wanted to win.  
>Tira: You are a crazy bitch. I should kill where you stand.<br>Everyone else: yeah! Kill her!  
>Talim: Guys! Stop! This isn't right everyone. I can understand why she would do such a thing. I would do the same if I had that type of power.<br>Everyone clam down, and sat down to think about how they should handle their challenge.  
>Seong mina: I got an idea. Let's put down our weapons, and use our hands to handle this. That is true combat in my opinion.<br>Talim: Yes, I agree let's handle things without blades, and have a fight with our fists only.

Everyone stop, and thought about that for a minute.  
>Ivy: umm…. That is a weird idea because my sword is like a part of me, so it's hard to put it down so easily. But this offers a new challenge to me, and I want to see how I do with out my sword, so I agree.<p>

Everyone else nodded in agreement with Seong mina. All of them are curious about this new style of fighting, and all agreed to fight with their fists only.

Cassandra: So, what is your name anyways?  
>Random guy: Oh, it's Wilcox. I'm sorry for nothing telling you earlier. So you girls want to fight with your fists? Well, I might know the perfect sport for using your fists only.<p>

Hilde: Where is this place you speak of Wilcox?  
>Wilcox: Just follow me, ladies.<p>

As they walk to the place Wilcox was going to show them. On the way the girls absorb the Japanese's air. Noticing many foods, animes, sports, and other things, Xianghua notice something that took her interest for a few good seconds. So look up on the big screen of one of the buildings, and saw a girl with blue wearing a vest mix with a red tie outfit with a blue skirt. Her eyes started to show tears.

Xianghua: She is so damn cute! Just take a look at her outfit.  
>Seong Mina: Hey the one with the blonde hair is fucking sexy as hell.<br>Talim: The one who is short must be her sister. And man she is too cute. I want her outfit!  
>Wilcox: Let's keep on moving ladies.<p>

And they kept walking until they saw a building with Japanese letters on it reading Gym. The building wasn't big, but inside was training gear.

Wilcox: Here we all ladies the best gym in Tokyo, and the sport you will be doing is Boxing or Bokushingu in Japanese.  
>Taki: So that's how you say it in Japanese. Bok-ush-inghu, I think I get it.<br>Setsuka: Same here.  
>Ivy: So what is this boxing you speak of, Wilcox?<br>Wilcox: I think this man will be able to show you the basics of boxing ladies.  
>Then the door open, and out came a man wearing samurai gi with matching pants to go with it. With his hair tied back in a ponytail. His name was Mitsurugi.<p>

Taki: What? Not you again!  
>Setsuka: Well, if it isn't the man who has a small dick.<br>Mitsurugi: Hello, Taki-san, and you shouldn't be Setsuka-san since you are still a virgin.  
>Setsuka: You mother fucking bastard!<br>She said with a mean look in her ready to start a fight with everyone around.  
>Talim: Relax, Setsuka-chan.<br>Tira: Yeah, chill out boobie lady.  
>Setsuka: What did you just say you green-haired little bitch with no ass and tits?<br>Tira: I said- ohhhhhhhhhhh*grabs her stomach*  
>Talim punch Tira in the stomach to shut her up.<br>Talim: She said nothing, ma'am. So, please clam down.  
>Setsuka: Ok, I'll try to relax.<br>Ivy: Anyways, Mitsurugi we want to have a fight with our fists. So what is this boxing you speak of?  
>Mitsurugi: Ah, Ivy-san let me show you and the ladies to the theater.<br>And they all followed Mitsurugi him to the theater room. When they got there they were shock to see so many boxing posters in that room alone.  
>Amy: Who room is this?<br>Wilcox: That would be mine Amy. But it's just somewhere I hang out when I'm at the Gym.  
>Amy: Very nice, Wilcox.<br>Mitsurugi: Listen up ladies! If you want to step in the ring you have to know the basic of boxing first. Here is a video explaining the rules and what is boxing. 

He turns on the video. And you see two guys in a ring. One has red gloves and the other has blue gloves. Soon a voice comes on, and starts talking about boxing.

Voice in the movie: Boxing is a sport where two men or women step into the ring to duke it out. It is a sport that is done by having both fighters with gloves and tape around there hands to keep them in place. The fight is broken up into rounds, and each of them has the same time limit. After the time limit is up both fighter must return to their corners.

Seong mina: Ummm… interesting.  
>Ivy: This sport sounds kind of stupid to me.<br>Tira: Where is the fucking violence at damn it?  
>Cassandra: Does this sport have style like me?<p>

The video moves on to the rules of boxing.

Voice in the movie: In boxing there many ways to win a match, and many ways to lose a match. Let's start with knockdowns. When a knockdowns is score by either fight. The person that has been knockdown has 10 seconds to get back up to continue the fight. If he fails to get after the count of 10, then he consider knockout. Also the person score the knockdown must return to their own corner, or white corner, so the ref can start the count. And the win goes to whoever is still standing. Another way to win a boxing match is by choice of the judges. Whoever landed the more meaningful punches, and has fought smarter wins the match after the set number of rounds expires. The last way to win a match is if the fighter has taken a very deadly cut to his/her face the ref will step in, and stop the fight.

Ivy: Knocking someone out cold sounds fun.  
>Talim: This type of sport looks like its hurts.<br>Tira: Boringgggggg. I want to cut someone's heart out.  
>Seong mina: I like the rules already.<p>

The others just nodded in agreement with the others.  
>The movie started to cover some more rules about boxing.<p>

Voice in the movie: In boxing sometimes your opponent might want to fight a little bit unfair. So attacking spots like the groin/virginal area is off limits. Shots to the back are also off limits too. The only spots you are allowed are the stomach, breast area for women only, and head.

Ivy: This sport is very limited. It must take a lot of skills to perform such tasks.  
>Taki: I like the style and rules of this fight.<br>And the movie turn off after the guy was done explaining the basic rules of boxing.  
>Mitsurugi: All right, that was just the basic rules of boxing. Wilcox and I will show you all the types of punches you can do.<p>

Mitsurugi put on some training gloves, and start showing all the punches while Wilcox explains them to the girls.

Wilcox: the first punch Mitsurugi-kun is doing called a jab. A jab is use for speed, and to keep your opponent at bay while at the same time fake him/her out leading into strong chain of punches.

Then Mitsurugi start throwing some straights to the punching bag.

Wilcox: Those are straights Mitsurugi is now throwing. A straight is a stronger version of a jab, that if use wisely can put your opponent down for the count. Also good for slowing your opponent down, if they are faster than you.

Then Mitsurugi start throwing some hooks.

Wilcox: Hooks can be use for body shots, countering, and starting an offensive assault against your opponent when you have land other clean shots to the head, breast, or stomach to your opponent.

Then Mitsurugi start throwing big uppercuts to the punching bag.

Wilcox: An uppercut has only two uses. To attack the opponent's body when you have them on the ropes, or when you dodge a certain moves that leave your opponent open can lead up for a big time uppercut stunning them, or sending them to the mat.

Now, Wilcox wanted to show the girls how to block these punches using one of the girls as training dummy.

Wilcox: Hilde, can you please come over here?  
>Hide: Ok.<p>

Wilcox: Listen to block a jab you would use your arms. *Hilde puts up her arms.* and block them. Or you could deflect them away if you're fast enough. Next up is the body and breast to protect them you would either cover up your arms on your breast.* Hilde lowers her arm to her breast.* to block all in coming punches to them. To protect your block you would crouch down a little, and cover up the body by keeping your arms low, but leave your head wide open, so be careful. Lastly for uppercuts you would lead back, or move to the sides to avoid an uppercut.  
>Wilcox: In boxing you always have to remember to keep your feet moving, so you won't get trap against ropes, and letting your opponent smash willy nilly. Also to block hooks you can either sway your head, or put your gloves up at you head to protect it.<p>

After Hidle and Wilcox got done showing the girls all the ways to block they had to the ring to see Mitsurugi, as he stood before them with his boxing gloves still tie around his hands.

Mitsurugi: So, since you all want to fight with only your fists. I will be hosting an all female boxing tournament in New York City in one month. All you need is a trainer, and you will be set. But aside from that Wilcox and I will see what type of boxer you are with two challenges power and speed. Don't worry we will explain them soon, so my only question is does anyone want out of this tournament?

No one said a word, and he took that as a yes.

Mitsurugi: Ok, Wilcox get the machines ready.  
>Wilcox: Got ya Mitsurugi-kun.<br>I wonder what is next for our female fighters. Find out next time on Super Soul Calibur boxing Z! 


	4. Chapter 4 Strength challenge

Wilcox returns with machines that test your strength to the limit. It was a machine that had a pad, and a score counter on top it to keep track of everyone scores. The rules for the machine were pretty simple give the machine your hardest punch, and it will give you the grand total of that one punch.

Anyways the girls look with great interest at the machine they have never seen before.

Ivy: In all my life this machine looks very complex.  
>Cassandra: I like the style of this machine a lot. Its look like it could take a good beating.<br>Tira: This machine is no fun. I wanna kill young Japanese schoolgirl!  
>Talim: Now, Tira-chan please don't act like that.<br>Wilcox: Ok, listen you all get only one punch. So, give it your best shot. Its goes up all the way up to 999.  
>Seong mina: Since I came up, I should go first.<br>Xianghua: I agree, let's see what you got Mina-chan.

And everyone watches as she goes up to the machine. She gets a good grip, and put everything behind it to do a very big punch. BOOM! The machine went, and the score counter kept going, and going until its stop at "350."

Wilcox: *writes down in his notebook.* 350 Mitsurugi-kun!  
>Mitsurugi: Ok, I got it. Not bad Mina.<br>Seong mina: Thanks.  
>Talim: So what is this for anyways?<br>Mitsurugi: It's to see who has the strongest punch among you guys.  
>Cassandra: If that is true, then I'm up next. I will beat 350 without breaking a sweat!<p>

She ran up to the machine, and delivers a very strong punch. And the counter went up again, and stops at "250".

Wilcox: * writes down in his notebook* 250!  
>Mitsurugi: What happened, Cassandra? You're mouth decrease the power of that punch?<br>Cassandra with a tear drop coming down her head: Shut up, Mitsurugi-kun! It was just a fluke.  
>Sophitia: Ha, you're still a child in my eyes little sister. Here, let big sister show you how it done.<p>

And she walks up to the machine, and delivers a punch stronger than her sister. And the counter went up again, and stops at "415".

Wilcox: *writes down in his notebook* 415!  
>Mitsurugi: Very nice Sophitia-chan. I wish Cassandra had that type of power like you.<br>Sophitia: Thanks, Mitsurugi.  
>Ivy: Silence you worms! It's time to show what I got.<br>And Ivy walks up to the machine, and delivers a punch everyone could hear in the Gym. The counter shot up at a crazy speed, and stops at "515".  
>Wilcox:*writes down in his notebook* 515!<br>Mitsurugi: Very impressive, Ivy. I didn't know you had that type of power.  
>Ivy: These streetwalkers are weak.<br>Everyone else was breathless.  
>Tira: Not bad, Ivy-chan. But I'll show something that would you blow you away.<p>

Tira dashes up to the machine, and machine delivers a good punch with a solid thud sound to it. The counter went up, and stops at "125".

Wilcox: *writes down in his notebook* 125!  
>Ivy: Ha, you little worm. Is that what you call your best?<br>Tira: No way! This piece of trash is cheating.  
>Talim runs behind her, and gave a big hug.<br>Talim: Don't worry Tira you did fine.  
>Tira: *in mind* Why is jailbait hugging me? Ohhhhh forget she feels so soft.<br>Talim: Since Tira-Chan went. Can I go next?  
>Wilcox: Sure, Talim.<br>Talim walks up to the machine to give it her all, and delivers a very nice punch. The counter went up, and stops at "135".  
>Wilcox:*writes down in his notebook* 135!<br>Tira: Very good, Talim.*pick her up*  
>Talim: Hey! What the hell is this about, Tira?<br>Tira: Nothing, I just want you to be happy.  
>Talim: Well can you put me down?<br>Tira: ok!  
>Talim: Thank you, Tira. You're a great friend.<br>Tira: No problem Jailbait.  
>Mitsurugi: Not bad, Talim-Chan.<br>Amy: Well, I guess I should give it a shoot.

As the silence one walk up to the machine with a small smile on her face. She took one last deep breath, and…POW! And deliver a very strong left hand. As the score counter went up, and stop at "215".

Wilcox: *writes down in his notebook* 215!  
>Mitsurugi: Not bad, silence one.<br>Amy: Thank you ugly Samurai.  
>Mitsurugi: What did you just all me!<br>Amy: I called you an old man who can't get laid.  
>And everyone just laugh at Mitsurugi as he went in a corner to suck his thumb. It seems Amy has just treated the badass Samurai.<p>

Setsuka: Well, I guess it my turn.

The beautiful Geisha walk up to the machine, and deliver a very strong right hand. The counter flew at breakneck speeds, and stop at "495".

Setsuka: Damn, I was so close.  
>Ivy: Pretty good, Setsuka, but I hope you can do better than once we get the gloves.<br>Setsuka: Don't worry Ivy-san, I won't disappoint you.  
>Wilcox:*writes down in his notebook* 495!<br>Taki: I think it's time for me show everyone what I can do.

The cocky ninja said, and walk up to the machine, and deliver a very strong punch. The counter once again flew at a very nice speed, and stop at "300".

Wilcox:*writes down in his notebook* 300!  
>Mitsurugi with tears in his eyes: Very good Taki-Chan! *hugs Taki*<br>Taki: Eww, get away from me you freaking hentai.  
>Mitsurugi: Everyone hates me! Well you know what? I'm going to go listen to slayer and Linkin Park, and eat honey buns! *runs away crying.*<br>Setsuka: That is why his balls are still growing.  
>Taki: Agreed.<br>Hilde: um….Wilcox is it ok, if I go next?  
>Wilcox: Sure go right ahead Hilde-Chan.<p>

The young knight walks up to the machine, and deliver a very, very strong punch that could be heard outside. The counter went at sonic speed, and stop at "535".

Wilcox:*writes down in his notebook* Very good, Hilde-Chan.* hugs Hilde*  
>Hilde face get red a little bit: Um, thank you Wilcox.<br>Xianghua: Well, let's see what I can do.  
>She walks up to the machine with a serious look on her face, and gave a pretty decent punch. The counter flew up, and stops at "295".<br>Wilcox: *writes down in his notebook* Not bad, Xianghua-Chan.  
>Xianghua: Thank you very much.<br>Wilcox: Ok, so has everyone had a turn?  
>Everybody nodded in a yes motion.<br>Wilcox: Ok our top 3 are Hilde, Ivy, and Setsuka.  
>Hilde: Wow, I can't believe my punch was the strongest.<br>Setsuka: Good work, Hilde-san.  
>Ivy: You got lucky flat chest.<br>Hilde: Shut up dick sucker!  
>Ivy: Excuse me?<br>Taki: Break up you two!  
>Wilcox: Anyways, our bottom 3 is Amy, Talim, and Tira.<br>Talim: Don't worry; what I make up in power is my speed.  
>Tira: Yeah, I can do the same.<br>Amy: Sigh… I don't really care.  
>Wilcox: Good work everyone. Now our next challenge is speed where you will be running a very special course. But first we going to get you some better clothe, because what some of you girls wearing is kind of weird in this time.<p>

And they all walk off with Wilcox to get clothes leaving Mitsurugi behind to listen to his emo music. 


	5. Chapter 5 Speed challenge

After Wilcox put away the machine he asks the girls to gather around the ring for a few lessons of boxing basics.  
>Wilcox: Before we go get your gear. I'm going to cover a few more basics the movie we showed you forgot.<p>

He then took Hilde, and shows them where they are allowed to hit.  
>Wilcox is pointing to the head, stomach, and beasts.<br>Wilcox: That is all you can hit in the ring to keep yourself from getting DQ'd.  
>Wilcox is pointing to the virginal and back area.<br>Wilcox: You are not allowed to attack these areas.

Everyone nodded in agreement to the areas they are allowed to attack, and will honor the areas they are not supposed to touch.

Hilde: So is there anything else you want to tell us Wilcox?  
>Wilcox: Yes, actually. Since you guy know about knockdowns, there is a special rule in boxing for it. That rule is called Technical knockout, or TKO in short format.<br>Ivy: So, how does it work?  
>Wilcox: Well, if a boxer is knockdown 3 times in a round the fight is automatically stop.<br>Talim: I see, so if we are knockdown 3 times the fight over?  
>Tira: That is a lame rule! That means you can't hurt your opponent anymore. And that just isn't any fun.<br>Setsuka: Sigh… This child is crazy.  
>Talim: Tira you need to learn that violence and blood aren't always the answer or signs of pleasure. They could lead to years of pain and suffering for others.<br>Tira just stared at Talim long and hard.  
>Wilcox: Anyways the last thing I want to mention about boxing is that if take a very deep cut the fight will be stop for your safety. Everyone got it?<br>All the girls: Understood.

With that Wilcox took the girls to a Japanese Sporting goods store. On the way the girls share many comments about boxing.  
>X: So this sport only uses are fists, right?<br>Seong Mina: Yeah.  
>X: I find very interesting, but I don't see the point of only punching though.<br>Seong Mina: Well in my opinion, I think the sport looks very fun, and I'm going to enjoy beating that oversize bitch to the ground.  
>X: Who is the oversize bitch?<br>Seong mina pointed with her finger in a sly way so no one would notice to Ivy. When Xianghua notices this she couldn't hold back her laughter. So she just gave Mina a big simile and kept on walking with the group.  
>Tira: This sport is no fun, I don't get to cut anyone heart out, or make anyone spill blood.<br>Talim: Sigh..Tira if you were paying attention you would know that boxing is one of the dangerous sports in the world.  
>Tira: Why is that Jailbait?<br>Talim: Well since you are not wearing any protection for your head you can become dumber if you take too many hits to it. Also the gloves we are going to wear are very heavy, and can do a real number on someone body and head.  
>Tira: This sport just got 100 times better. I can't wait to cause pain to my opponent.<br>Talim: You need to learn how to show mercy Tira. I mean you're a great person to hang out with and all, but this attitude of yours kind of scares me.  
>Tira: Its does? How so, Jailbait?<br>Talim: Well for starts I think you are a crazy bitch who has problems with making friends and has been through a lot of shit in their life. And you take out your pain and sorrow on others weaker than you.

Tira just froze after hearing Talim's words about her personality. Many things rush through head like wild fire.

Tira (in mind): All of my killings of people have been of pain and sorrow? Damn I can't believe I use that to solve my issues every time with other people. Has my personality jump off the deep in, and I'm going drop with it? I don't know, but I want answers. Can Talim be the person to answer my questions?  
>Talim: Ummm…Tira are you ok?<br>Tira: Talim can we talk later tonight?  
>Talim: Yeah. Why Tira?<br>Tira: I need to tell you something important.  
>Talim Um, ok.<br>And the two unlikely friends kept on walking with the group. Our next couple….I mean friends is Hilde and Wilcox.  
>Hilde: So, Wilcox why do you look so old.<br>Wilcox: It's a long story Hilde-chan. I tell you later.  
>Hilde: Anyways how old are you?<br>Wilcox: 26  
>Hilde: Well, I think you really cute.<br>Wilcox: Ummm…. Well thank you for your kindness Hilde-chan.  
>Hilde: No problem…. So tell me do you have a mate?<br>Wilcox with glowing cheeks: Um, no not at the moment due to some bad problems in the past.  
>Hilde: I see….. Well after all this training is done you want to go do something in this town?<br>Wilcox: You mean a date?  
>Hilde: So that's what you call evening's gatherings in this time. Well, yes if that is ok with you.<br>Wilcox: I'll be honor to take out after the day is over, if you are not t tried after the next challenge.  
>Hilde: I accept your offer Wilcox.<br>As they both look into each other eyes deeply as they near the store holding hands along the way. I wonder what could be going on with these two. Anyways Wilcox and the gang made it to the Sporting's goods store.

Wilcox: Ok here we everyone. Now listen closely I'm going to give you girl my card so you can get you some clothes, because people are going to look at you very shock. Mostly important going for Ivy, Taki, Setsuka, and Sophie, I think someone going to rape if you have those type of clothes on.  
>Ivy, Setsuka, Taki, and Sophie: Hey!<br>Wilcox: Ok here is my card; I hope Hilde-Chan will take good care of it while I'm gone getting your gear for the next challenge while buying your gloves. I already got a book of what color all you girls want, so don't worry. So are we clear?  
>All the girls: Yes, Wilcox.<br>And he went inside the store as the other girls search around the city looking for a store to buy clothes that are better for this time period.  
>Hilde: Ummm…. This store looks perfect for us. Let's go ladies.<br>As they walk into a store that had tons of clothes from many anime and video games characters. But it also had normal clothes for them too.  
>AN: This clothes scene will be kind of hard, so I'm going to speed through it a bit.

X: This store looks beautiful. Look at all the clothes.  
>Mina: Yeah, I know.<br>Talim: So this world must take dressing up very serious.  
>Ivy: I wonder if they got my size.<br>Setsuka and Sophie: Same here Ivy.  
>Hilde: All right listen up everyone we only got a few hours, so let's get this done. I want everyone to get bra, underwear, and anything else you need. Am I clear with everyone?<br>All the girls: Yes.

Everyone spread out through the store looking for what they need. Now since this is women shopping I'm only going to cover little bits of their shopping spree. So, let's see what X and Mina are doing first.  
>X: Umm…. This place has everything, but-<br>X stop dead in her tracks, and notices the outfit she wanted.  
>X: Mina take a look at that.<br>Mina: Take a look at what?  
>Then both of them notice they had the whole Vocaloid set. It had Miku Hatsune, KAI, Akita Neru, Rin, Len, Meiko, and Haku.<br>X: All of them look so beautiful, I'll take that one. *points to the Miku Hatsune costume.*  
>Mina: Well, since you got that one, I'll take that one.* points to the Aktia Neru costume*<br>X: Ok, let's keep looking for stuff. But man I'm going to love this outfit a lot.

As the two friends walk away with big similes on their faces. After Mina and X was done trying on their new clothes we move on to the sisters to see if they are getting along while shopping.  
>Cassandra: Hey sis<br>Sophitia: Yes little sister?  
>Cassandra: Why are your boobs so big? I mean where are you going to find clothes in this place while you already look like a hooker.<br>Sophie was about to slap her sister hard, but held back her hand because she didn't want to cause a scene.  
>Sophitia: Well little sister, I looking for clothes because I know all the boys want me.<br>Cassandra: But aren't you married?  
>Sophitia: Well he won't know what hurt him.<br>Cassandra: You're such a slut.  
>Sophie couldn't hold back anymore and….POW! Slap Cassandra very hard in the face.<br>Sophitia: Listen you little monkey ass bitch. Don't be mad since you don't have a body like me.  
>Cassandra was piss, and took things to another level, and took her knee and slams it right into her lady parts. Sophitia fell to the floor hard screaming in pain.<br>Cassandra: You won't be taking anymore dicks you fucking bitch. * While kicking her in the head.*  
>Sophitia: Oh my god, you dirty whore. I'm going to fucking kill your ass after I'm done with you.<br>Cassandra: You talk too much slut. I'll beat you in boxing.  
>Those were her last words as she walks away from her fallen sister.<p>

After words were exchange from the sister we move on to the trio of Ivy, Setsuka, and Taki as they were looking for the right bras to control their giant boobs.  
>Setsuka: Ummmm… So the woman we talk to told us that A is the smallest and D and up is the biggest.<br>Taki: So what are we going to do? I'll get a C cup, since its fits the best.  
>Ivy: But what about me? I think mine are a little bit too good for there own good.<br>Setsuka: I think a E or F will be good for you Ivy-chan.  
>Taki: I think a P cup is better Setsuka-chan.<br>The next time you know Taki was sent to the ground by a right hook from Ivy.  
>Ivy: My breasts aren't that big you fucking tramp.<br>Setsuka: Hey, Ivy-chan clam down I think she didn't mean it that way.  
>Ivy: But that was very disrespectful in my book.<br>Taki got up, and very mad, so she responded with grabbing strap around her chest that held her breasts together, and broke it. Ivy notices it, but was too slow to stop her evil deed.  
>Ivy: You mother fucking bitch, I'll tear you apart with my hands.<br>Taki: That what you get for hitting me.  
>Setsuka: Ivy you got to go cover that up before some eyes sees that.<br>Ivy: You're right!  
>Ivy made a mad dash for the restroom leaving Taki and Setsuka behind.<br>Setsuka: Sigh… Why do I have to be around idiots?  
>Slycopper23: I don't know maybe, because they look up to you for leadership?<br>Setsuka: Yeah….Maybe you're right about that. Wait! Who the hell are you?  
>Slycopper23: Oh, I'm the author of this fanfic, but I think it's time for me to go. Bye!<br>Setsuka: Wait! Damn he looked very weird for some reason.

Well after that lip we move on to our final group Tira and Talim.  
>Tira: So since we got the costume we wanted for those anime things here in Japan. Why don't we buy some dresses since we love each other?<br>Talim: What the hell are you talking about we are just friends. But I think we should get some clothes to show off our sex appeal, and dresses won't do that. How about some nice shoes like boots or heels?  
>Tira: That's boring. Why don't we get that? *points to a schoolgirl outfit*<br>Talim: I don't know Tira. I think its shows a little bit too much of the body. What about something like a long skirt or pants?  
>Tira: Come on jailbait. You said you wanted to show off your sex appeal, so this is the way to go.<br>Talim: Well if you say so, Tira.

And they kept shopping for a good 8 hours, until Hilde calls them all back, and they made their purchase. They were happy with their picks, and leave the store with similes on their faces.  
>Hilde: I hope Wilcox doesn't mind that we spend 8,000 dollars on his card.<br>Tira: He'll be fine with it, Hilde. 8,000 dollars isn't even that much. Besides what is this money they speak of?

As they came back from the store they find Wilcox sleeping in front of the store. He must have been waiting for many hours. So the girls through he was dead, but Tira gave him a great kick to wake him up.  
>Wilcox: Where have you ladies been, it's almost midnight.<br>Tira: What is midnight?  
>Wilcox: *faceplams* Look, never mind about that how much did you spend?<br>Hilde: We spent 8,000 dollars Wilcox. I think we save a lot of my money.  
>Wilcox: You idiot! You max out my credit card. Aww man the bills will be crazy. Look, Mitsurugi got us a nice hotel to stay at, and were going to go rest up there for the next day you will be doing the next challenge. Everyone got that?<br>They all nodded at the very mad Wilcox. Let's hope things go better the next day.

A/N: I was going stop here, but I'm going to keep on going. So keep reading you fool!  
>Next day!<p>

All the girls woke up in their nice beds, but were told that the challenge would start at 6:30 A.M. due their last night spending with Wilcox's card.  
>Tira:*yawn* Why must we get up so early? I think still need my rest.<br>Talim: Well because our little mistake we did last night. I think Hilde is taking it hard the most.  
>Tira: I see, well can you go tell him we sorry.<br>Talim: I'm keeping my distance Tira. He is in a pretty bad mood.  
>Tira: Man, today is going to be a long day.<br>Talim: Yeah.

As they all got up, and put on their sport bras and shorts for the next challenge.  
>Mitsurugi: Ok we are going to test your speed and stamina today.<br>Wilcox: Yes, Mitsurugi-kun is right. We also have made a special course for you girls today.

As Wilcox said that a man with orange battle gear and cloud came from the sky.  
>Wilcox: Here is our man of the day Goku!<br>Goku: How is everyone doing?  
>All the girls: Fine.<br>Goku: Anyways we are going to be using the special course I use to train on when I was with King Kai.

Then a giant road came from the sky that had a wide runway for all the girls to run on. It's has giant spikes, a tail, and a head at the end of it. It was Dragon road. All the girls' eyes shoot up in amazement.  
>Tira: it's so big.<br>Ivy: How old is this thing?  
>Setsuka: Um, not bad I suppose.<br>Taki: Same here.  
>Amy: It's big.<br>X: I am speechless.  
>Seong Mina: This challenge has just gotten better.<br>Hilde: I never saw anything like this.

As they continue to be amaze about Dragon road.  
>Wilcox: Listen up everyone we going to be timing everyone from start to finish. So here is the water and get ready everyone.<p>

Everyone got ready, and did a few excises to get themselves ready for a really long run.

Mitsurugi: All right! On your marks, get set, get ready, and no more sorrow!  
>Tira: What the fuck did you just say?<br>Mitsurugi: Uh…I mean go!

And everyone started to run at a decent pace. But due to time and laziness, I'll skip a little bit of this part. Anyways, let's check on our runners from the half point. We see Ivy, Taki, Setsuka moving strong, but Talim and Amy are leading the pack. We also see Tira crawling for air, while Mina and X keep going strong. The girls are cover in sweat, and have started to show a little redness on their skin. But let's skip to the final time of our SC girls.

Talim crosses the finish line first.  
>Wilcox: 1 hour 52 minutes, and 39 seconds. Very good Talim and you're the first one to finish. How do you feel?<br>Talim: I feel great, because this challenge put my speed to the test, and I'm happy to finish first.

Amy right behind Talim finish line second.  
>Wilcox: 1 hour 59 minutes, and 55 seconds. Excellent work Amy- chan you must have worked very hard to keep up with Talim.<br>Amy: Not really, Wilcox, but I do think Talim is the fastest of us all and I just got good a rest that night you were mad at us.  
>Wilcox: Well that's good to hear that Amy-chan.<p>

Ivy and Taki cross the finish line at the same time.  
>Wilcox: 2 hours 10 minutes, and 25 seconds. Not bad, Ivy- chan. And for Taki-chan she has 2 hours 10 minutes 26 seconds. Good for the both of you.<br>Taki: Damn it just by one second.  
>Ivy: It seems I'm the fastest between us Taki.<br>Taki: Yeah by one second, so don't get too happy.

Cassandra crosses the finish line.  
>Wilcox: 2 hours 30 minutes, and 45 seconds. Nice work, Cassandra.* gives her a hug *<br>Cassandra: Thanks.

Hilde crosses the finish line,  
>Wilcox: 2 hours 50 minutes, and 50 seconds. Nice work, Hilde-chan.* gives her a hug.*<br>Hilde: Um, I'm hope you're not mad about last night. I'm really sorry and I just wanted to know if there anything I can do for you?  
>Wilcox: How about you drop that past event, and go out with me tonight?<br>Hilde blushes: Um, sure if you say so Wilcox.

Mina and X cross the finish line.  
>Wilcox: 2 hours 59 minutes, and 55 seconds for Mina, and 3 hours 3 minutes, and 40 seconds for Xianghua. Good work you two.<p>

Setsuka crosses the finish line.  
>Wilcox: 3 hours 10 minutes, and 30 seconds. What happened while you were running Setsuka-chan?<br>Setsuka: I ran into some trouble a long the way. But I think you should worry about Tira more than me Wilcox.  
>Wilcox: Why you say that?<br>Setsuka: You'll see.

2 hours later… Tira came crawling at the finish line.

Wilcox: 5 hours 5 minutes, and 50 seconds. What took you so long Tira?  
>Tira: The dragon scares me, and I ran slower and got tried after I ran for 2 hours.<br>Wilcox: Sigh… It's ok at least you got to the finish line.

He gives her a hug, and gathers all the girls around.

Wilcox: Ok, listen up I am very proud of everyone today waking up 6:30 A.M., and finish this very long course with good times. So, I'll give everyone the day off and lunch is on me.

All the girls cheer after that, and were happy with their times. And they all walk back to the hotel with Wilcox on a good note, instead of a bad note.

END of Chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6 Meet the trainers

The next day at the gym Mitsurugi and Wilcox gather all the girls around the ring for something very special.

Mitsurugi: This is the day where you girls start training for my tournament. That is a month from now. But to make sure you all will be ready, I have called up a few of my friends to train you.

Setsuka: What? Since when do you have friends?

Mitsurugi: Right now!

As the door open you can see many men in the group. They were big, small, nice, mean, and badass (don't ask.). Not all of them we're man; as you can see there was a woman with brown hair, red glass, and light skin holding hands with another male with light skin.  
>Talim: These people are…..<br>Seong-Mina: Oh my god it's Yun!  
>Tira: Is that Zassy?<br>Amy: Father…  
>X: That couldn't be Kilik?<p>

All the girls were in shock and awe to see some of their old friends again. Their faces shoot up with tears of joy as they started to cheer very loudly to welcome the group.  
>Mitsurugi: Man that noise is annoying. I wasn't expecting them to know each other like that.<br>Wilcox: Well you shouldn't try to judge people, Mitsurugi.  
>Raphael: Amy my sweet! I was afraid something bad happened to you.<br>Amy: Master Raphael! Don't worry I'm fine.  
>Raphael: Thank goodness. Anyways, I heard you wanted to box and I couldn't help, but go and see how you would do in this sport.<br>Amy: So does that mean you will train me?  
>Raphael: Why would I ever say no to you darling?<p>

Amy jumps into his arms, and gives him a big hug.

Talim: Well that was fast. I wonder who my trainer is.  
>Yun-Seong: Long time no see, Talim-chan.<br>Seong-Mina: I miss you so much! I didn't have a pet for a while. I'm glad your back.  
>Yun-Seong: What! I'm not your pet Mina-chan.<br>Talim*giggles*: You two are always enjoyable to watch.  
>Yun-Seong: Whatever. Anyways, I heard you girls needed training for a big boxing tournament to prove who is the strongest without their weapon among you.<br>Seong-Mina: Yes, Yun-kun. Let's cut to the chase: train me instead of that punching bag.  
>Talim: What did you just say about me?<br>Seong-Mina: Let's face it Talim-chan. You're weak, and I'm afraid you might get hurt if you decide to do this.  
>Talim: I'm not weak! I'll show you all what I can do.<br>She walked away very upset.

Seong-Mina: Ok…. So want to be my trainer, Yun-kun?  
>Yun-Seong: You are so heartless sometimes. Fine, I'll be your trainer, let's see if you can back up that mouth of yours.<br>Seong Mina: Don't worry about it sweetie.

After the two form a relationship of fighter and trainer. We go back to Talim who is crying by herself in a corner.

Talim: I've always put my life on the line for others. And this what I get for all my effort; nothing, but comments about my mistakes? I'll show them all my real power. But for starters, I need to find someone to train me.  
>Tira saw her friend in the corner crying, and came to see what was wrong with her friend.<br>Tira: Jailbait... Are you okay?  
>Talim: No!<br>Tira: What's wrong?  
>Then Talim tells her why she was in such a bad mood.<br>Tira: Man, I didn't know she was that much of a bitch.  
>Talim: Yeah.<br>Tira: Well don't worry about her.  
>Talim: Ok, Tira if you say so. But I still need to find a trainer.<br>Tira: Well you got one person in your corner.  
>Talim: But are you fighting?<br>Tira: Don't worry about it. I want to be by your side. I want to hear your words of wisdom.  
>Talim: Wow, Tira….t-that means a lot to mean. Ok, but who else will be there?<br>Zasalamel: Sigh… I hope the little monster didn't brainwash you. Anyways, I'll be happy to train you both for the upcoming tournament.  
>Talim: Why are you doing this?<br>Zasalamel: Well, I think you two have a lot potential, and I was force by Tira to train her anyway.  
>Tira: Yay! Zassy is the best!* hugs him*<br>Zasalamel: Can you please let go of me?  
>Talim: Let go of him Tira.<br>Tira: Ok.

After the trio was done pairing up. We move on to Ivy, and to see if anyone was willing to train her.  
>Ivy: Does anyone want to help me become the strongest female boxer ever?<br>Mitsurugi: Maybe because you are too full of yourself.  
>Ivy: Lies! I am the strongest of all these weaklings.<br>Mitsurugi: You say it, but I don't think you can prove it.  
>Ivy: What do you mean?<br>Mitsurugi: Give me your best shot, Ivy-san.*had a small grin*  
>Ivy: You sure?<br>Mitsurugi: Yeah, I'm sure.  
>Ivy sighs in disappointment at how easy this was going to be. She makes a fist, and puts everything she had into it. Sadly, her shot only found air.<br>Ivy: What? That's Impossible!  
>Mitsurugi: You're too slow, and your aim is terrible.<br>Ivy: That was just luck. Let me try again.  
>She throws another punch, and it still hits nothing but air.<br>Mitsurugi: Let me help you, Ivy-san.  
>Ivy falls to her knees, and accepted Mitsurugi's hand. He helped her up.<p>

We will skip X because she has already hook up with Kilik, so there wouldn't be much of a point to write lines for them. So we move on to Hilde's trainer hurting.  
>Hilde: I don't know any of these people. So who can I ask?<br>Wilcox: Are you lost, Hilde-chan?  
>Hilde: uh….No, but I'm looking for a trainer?<br>Wilcox: Oh, I see. Do you want me to be your trainer? I know a ton about boxing, and I'll love to help me out.  
>Hilde* cheeks turn red*: Well, thank you Wilcox. I happily accept your offer.<br>Wilcox: Thank you very much, Hilde. Also, by the way are we still on for that date?  
>Hilde: I wouldn't miss it for the world.<br>Wilcox: Good.

They hold each other hands, and with that. We move on to Taki in her hunt for a trainer. While she was hunting for a trainer a couple notices her, and was interested in Taki.  
>Light woman: She's looks pretty decent.<br>Light man: Yeah, I know.  
>Taki notices the wandering eyes, and approaches both of them.<br>Taki: Who are you two?  
>Light woman: I am Reiko from Japan.<br>Light man: And I am Izuna from America.  
>Taki: So what do you two want with me?<br>Reiko: We think you have a lot of potential.  
>Izuna: Yeah, and we feel that you are pretty strong.<br>Taki: I see, but why don't we get to know each other better first?  
>Reiko: But will you let us train you, Taki-chan?<br>Taki: Yes.  
>Izuna: Good. So what is your name?<br>Taki: It's Taki sexy.  
>Reiko: Watch out, Taki-chan. You're going to have to go through me if you want to have some of time with my baby boy.<br>Taki: I'm just joking.

And the trio exchange many comments and jokes while returning to the ring. The last person left alone without a trainer was Setsuka. Let's see how her hunt is going.  
>Setsuka: Man everyone is already taken. Who's going to help me train?<br>?: What about me?  
>Setsuka: Who are you?<br>As she saw a shadow comes at her. It was a young man with white hair, and wore a red vest with blue slacks.  
>Young man: My name is Akihiko Sanada (I'll explain later.). I wish to help you, since I heard about this all girl boxing tournament.<br>Setsuka: What do you know about boxing?  
>Akihiko: I am a captain of my boxing team at Gekkoukan High, and I have an undefeated record.<br>Setsuka: You seem pretty good. Well, kid my name is Setsuka and I want you to train me.  
>Akihiko: Are you sure? I mean I never train anyone, but are you willing to listen to ever word I say?<br>Setsuka: If it helps me become stronger, then yes.  
>Akihiko: Sounds good. You got yourself a trainer.<p>

TBC…..

A/N  
>I'm saving Cassie and Sophie's trainers for the next part. And I'll finish it up in the next chapter. And we will move on to the month of training arc for all the girls. Also, Akihiko is from Persona 3 like Junpei, and Gekkoukan High is the school they go to in the game.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Wilcox's hot date

After the first round match ups were done. Some of the girls were shock, while some were actually happy with the match ups. None of them wanted to show them emotions, and leave the gym to go back to their hotel rooms.  
>Seong-Mina: Man what a day. I can't believe me and you are touching gloves in the first round.<br>Xianghua: Yeah, I know Mina-chan. I hope we can still be friends after this fight.  
>Seong-Mina: I'm not holding back, but we are still friends after this fight.<br>Xianghua: Good. I can go all out not worrying about that. Well, I wish good luck my friend.  
>Seong-Mina: The same goes for you my friend…..Wait isn't that Wilcox and Hilde holding hands?<br>Xianghua: Don't count on me and you fighting though. There is talk he might change the match ups.

The two girls saw them talking and laughing at each other jokes as they saw from a distance.  
>Hilde: So what is "fishing"?<br>Wilcox: Fishing is a sport that is very popular around the world, and it is known to have a lot of fine events for it. There are even men who have capture fish with their bare hands.  
>Hilde: That is insane! Has anyone ever died?<br>Wilcox: Yes many have died from this dangerous sport. So, I hope you learn a lot from this little date of ours.  
>Hilde: I'll make sure to be extra careful with handling the fish Wilcox.<br>Wilcox: Good. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.  
>The two kept chatting about fishing, life, and other things along the way to the lake. But the couple didn't know they were being spy on by two mischief girls.<br>Seong-Mina: This could be good. I wonder what they are doing together.  
>Xianghua: I don't know Mina-chan, but it looks like it might get good.<br>Seong-Mina: Let's follow them on their date without being seen by them.  
>Xianghua: I agree Lead the way my good friend.<br>The two girls follow the couple to the lake where Wilcox and Hilde got in a boat, and headed out to the middle of the lake.  
>Seong-Mina: Crap! They're in the water. What now?<br>Xianghua: Maybe we could use that hill to see them.  
>Seong-Mina: Ok, Xianghua.<p>

They headed to hill that wasn't far off from where Hilde and Wilcox's boat was. While they we're still getting to the middle of the lake.  
>Hilde: So, Wilcox is this your boat?<br>Wilcox: Yeah. I had it sine I was a kid. It's my baby.  
>Hilde: That's sweet. So tell me something about yourself Wilcox.<br>Wilcox: Like what, Hilde?  
>Hilde: Well, for starters why do you look like my father?<br>Wilcox: What!  
>Hilde: I'm sorry. Did that come out wrong? What I really mean is that you look really old. What happened to you?<br>Wilcox: Well during my childhood. I had many health issues dealing with many diseases, and going to the hospital a lot. So over the time my body has taken great damage from going under the knife so much.  
>Hilde: What is a Hospital?<br>Wilcox: A place where people who are greatly ill go to.  
>Hilde: Who is there?<br>Wilcox: Doctors that are train in many types of medicine.  
>Hilde: I see. I don't care what you look like Wilcox. I still find you kind of cute.<br>Wilcox: Thank you, Hilde. But why do think I'm cute?  
>Hilde: You're clam, smart, and very helpful. I like that in a guy. I wish most of my men were like you.<br>Wilcox: What were your men like?  
>Hilde: A bunch of dogs that have hands that likes to touch the private spots of women too often.<br>Wilcox: I see. It must have been hard for you to keep them in line.  
>Hilde: No kidding. So tell more about your life.<br>Wilcox: Well I was a very smart kid, but had trouble saying awake during class.  
>Hilde: What was wrong with you?<br>Wilcox: I had a condition that made me get tried easily during class. So I had to drink lots of caffeine to stay awake during class.  
>Hilde: It must have been hard staying away.<br>Wilcox: Kind of. Anyways here we are Hilde.  
>Hilde: Where are we?<br>Wilcox: We are in the middle of the lake. The best spot to fish consider by many veterans.  
>Hilde: So what's with the boxes and weird sticks?<br>Wilcox: those "sticks" are called Fishing rods, and these boxes have many different types of bait for the fish.  
>Hilde: So we use these rods to fish. And the bait is to lead them?<br>Wilcox: Correct Hilde.  
>Hilde gets her rod ready and applies some bait to it.<br>Hilde: Is this worm ok?  
>Wilcox: Yeah. It's one of the best bait for fish. So you might get one.<br>Hilde: This sounds like an interesting challenge.  
>Wilcox: Also, I have something special after this if we are able to catch some fish.<br>Hilde: Oh, I can't wait to see it.

The couples cast their rod very far into the water, and waited for a bite why they chat more about their backgrounds. Meanwhile, mina and X were spying on them, but were not happy about the current events between Hilde and Wilcox.  
>Xianghua was lying upside down.<br>Xianghua: Man this is so boring. Why did we do this in this the first place?  
>Seong-Mina: To see Hilde and Wilcox kiss.<br>Xianghua: Your point? I kiss Kilik, and no one said a word about it.  
>Seong-Mina: 'Cause you and Kilik were going out before that. Besides this could be big, they might make love on the boat.<br>Xianghua: Make love on the boat? Now you have lost it. *sigh* this is so stupid.  
>Seong-Mina: Whatever. Just shut up enjoy the show.<p>

Aside from their arguing of why they were here in the first place, Hilde and Wilcox were having blast.  
>Wilcox: I got another one! That makes 8.<br>Hilde: *sigh*I haven't gotten one yet.  
>Wilcox: Don't worry Hilde. Your time will come.<br>Hilde: I hope so.  
>Just then she got a bite.<br>Hilde: Hey. I think I got something.  
>Wilcox: Get it Hilde!<p>

With great force Hilde pull with all her might. She pulled so strong that she almost fell out of the boat, but Wilcox grabbed her in time.  
>Wilcox: Are you ok Hilde?<br>Hilde: Yeah, I'm fine. Hey look Wilcox.  
>On the boat was a very big fish that was trying to get back into the water.<br>Wilcox: I got it.  
>Take a knife and stop the fish with a strong stab.<br>Hilde: So what is the special reward?  
>Wilcox: This dear.<br>He kissed Hilde on the cheek.  
>Hilde was showing uncontrollable redness in the cheeks.<br>Hilde: That is so sweet. Let's get back to shore honey.  
>Wilcox: Ok. Also you have got the biggest we have captured today.<br>Hilde: Wow, I didn't know that.

As they roll back to the shore we head back to the hill to see a very piss off Xianghua and a disappointed Seong-Mina.  
>Xianghua: We wasted two hours for a kiss on the cheek!<br>Seong-Mina: Man I know. What a waste. I was expecting them to do on the boat.  
>Xianghua: God you're an idiot. I'm fed up with this crap.<br>Seong-Mina: Hey wait let's get a picture-.  
>She was cut off as Xianghua kick her into the lake.<br>Seong-Mina: Hey! What was that for?  
>Xianghua: For wasting 2 hours of my life. I see you back at the hotel.<br>*walks away*  
>Seong-Mina: Hey, Xianghua what do you mean a waste? This was good. Wait! Are going to help me out of this water? Damn it, I guess I have to get out myself.<p>

As X storm off very mad leaving mina to sleep with the fishes (bad pun:D) . Hilde and Wilcox were walking back to the car holding hands.  
>Hilde: Thank you for the lovely time. I really enjoy it. I can't wait for the training.<br>Wilcox: Me either Hilde.  
>Hilde: Also.<br>Wilcox: What?  
>Hilde pushes against a tree. And smash her lips into his, and ended it with a big smack.<br>Hilde: That is how you kiss a girl.  
>Wilcox blushes at the kissing skills of Hilde.<p>

END OF CHAPTER!

P.S. I get a cookie for no swearing!


	8. Chapter 8 Training for the tournament 1

We are now in the hotel of the gang where we see Raphael and Cassandra sharing some face. They haven't seen in other in a long time, and through it was best to show how much they feel for each other. Amy was in the other room watching T.V. she saw these really pretty dresses on T.V., and wanted to have one.  
>Amy: L-Lolita? What is that? Let's see if Master Raphael knows anything about it.<br>Amy got up from the bed she was sitting, and went into the next room Raphael and Cassandra were staying. Amy walk in, and saw them kissing.  
>Amy: What are you doing, Master Raphael?<br>Raphael notices his daughter, and broke the kiss with great hasty.  
>Raphael: Um…Uh…Nothing my dear Amy.<br>Amy: You were kissing that lady? Who is she?  
>Raphael (in head: Shit. If Amy falls out that I haven't got marry, I'll be in trouble.<br>Raphael: um…This is you're long lost mother, Amy.  
>Cassandra: I'm her what?<br>Amy: That's my mommy?  
>Raphael: Yes this is your mother. I've never told you about her though.<br>Amy was in a state of shock, and was at a lost for words.  
>Amy: I have a Mommy!<br>Amy said with huge simile on her face. As she leap into Cassandra's arms.  
>Cassandra: Hey what are you doing?<br>Amy: I have a Mommy!  
>Cassandra: I'm not your Mommy, dammit!<br>Amy: But Master Raphael said you are.  
>Cassandra sighs, and knew this was all her boyfriend's plan to get her to train Amy.<br>Cassandra: Ok, I'm your mom for now. But I and Raphael need to get marry first to call me" Mommy".  
>Amy: I under stand that, but can I still can you Mommy?<br>Cassandra sighs again.  
>Cassandra: If it makes you happy.<br>She said as she walks to give her soon to be daughter a hug.  
>Amy: I won't let you down Mommy. Not only am I going to win my fight. But I'll help knockout the crap out of aunt Sophitia.<p>

Cassandra simile as her, Raphael, and Amy walk to the Gym to train for their first time. Since they mention Sophitia, let's see what the mother of 2 is doing right now.  
>Sophitia: Dammit! Who is going to be my trainer for this tournament? If I want to beat my sister I need someone to train me.<p>

Sophitia didn't notice that the man she saw had tan skin, a solid muscle tone, and had brown hair. He was wearing basic jean, a shirt with some sort of anime character on it, and black shoes. He had a female friend with him, and she was wearing blue short shorts, a tight black tee with red going across, and red shoes with ankle socks.  
>Guy: She looks strong. Very strong, honey.<br>Girl: I wonder if she is stronger than me. I like her body.  
>Guy: I didn't know you like that type of action.<br>Girl: Now that you hentai! I mean her ribs, legs, and shoulders.  
>Guy: I think we should go talk to her. I think she is one of the girls entering that tournament hosted by that old guy.<br>Girl: Ok.  
>The guy and girl approach Sophitia with big similes on their faces.<br>Sophitia: Who are you two?  
>Guy: My name is Ryu.<br>Girl: And my name is Abi-Hime. But everyone calls me Abi for short.  
>Sophitia: So what do you want me with me?<br>Abi: Hai. My boyfriend and I will like to train for that big tournament coming in a month.  
>Ryu: Yes. And we see great power in you, and think you can smoke the other girls.<br>Sophitia: While thank you, Ryu. But do you two have experience in this sport?  
>Ryu: Yes ma'am. I'm the one who is training Abi right now in boxing. She is doing great at the moment. Her record is 4-1 with 2 KO's.<br>Sophitia: Who did she lose to?  
>Abi: I lost to a close friend of mine in a close match. But I am very strong, and I'll make the perfect sparring opponent for you.<br>Ryu: So are you in Sophitia?  
>Sophitia: I accept your offer. I hope to put my sister down for the count in our fight.<br>Ryu: Good to know you have heart.

As they chat for a little bit longer, until going for lunch to talk about training session, and what she will be doing? But let's move on to something you guys been waiting for a bit. And I like to thank everyone for their patience with me. The girls are training with gloves on! Let's see how they do. We move on to Talim and Tira working on finger speed on the small bag.

THUD! THUD! As Talim hit the bag on mark every time without missing a beat while her friend, Tira, was doing it, but wasn't on the mark that much. Zasalamel was surprise by their amazing finger speed, and wanted to see how they fair in a little sparring.  
>Zasalamel: Not bad you two. Let's see what you can do in the ring.<br>Both of the girls got in the ring and went to their separate corners. Talim went to the blue corner dress in a white sport bra and white shorts with light green gloves. Tira went to the red corner dress in a black spot bra and black shorts with dark green gloves.  
>Tira: I won't hold back against you jailbait.<br>Talim: Thanks. I won't do the same to you.

They came to the center of the ring to touch gloves, but instead of that. Tira had other plans and that plans was straight right to the jaw of Talim. Talim didn't have to time react because gloves were still low, and took the punch with great force. Tira didn't stop her assault as she follow up some left jabs to the eyes of Talim. Talim head was rock back some more as Zasalamel watch in horror, and had a bad feeling Talim would get hurt if Tira continue her assault. But some weird reason he stop his body, and waited to see what will happen next.

Back in the ring Tira was about to finish Talim off with a big right hook. She rear back and release a big right hook that found nothing but leather as Talim reaction quick enough to block it. She took this opening, and came with a big left hook that send Tira's cheek to the side. But she wasn't finish, after her next choice of punches were left and right jabs to the eyes, until she rear back, and….BOOM! She threw a straight right to Tira's right breast. Tira's eyes grew wide in pain as she was stun, and with that Talim finish her off with a big uppercut. That sent her mouth guard flying, and also putting her on the canvas. Tira laid there on her back as her eyes were still close from the impact of that last punch.  
>Zasalamel: Ok, that's enough. Both you need to work on your defense. And Tira that was dirty move you pull.<p>

Tira gets back up after taking that punch she got from Talim.  
>Tira: What did I do wrong?<br>Talim: We're suppose touch gloves you idiots!  
>Talim nail in the back of the head.<br>Tira: Ouch! That really hurt jailbait.  
>Zasalamel: Talim is right Tira. In boxing, both fighters come to the middle of the ring to touch gloves as sign of sportsmanship and respect. What did shows that you have no respect for your opponent.<br>Tira: I through that was supposed to be after the match?  
>Talim: Talim you're my friend, but you are so stupid.<br>Tira: I'm sorry, jailbait. I'll make sure that never happens again. I promise.  
>Talim: Ok. I'll let that one slide. So what's next Zasalamel?<br>Zasalamel: Well, that's enough sparring for right now. I guess it's time to work on your conditioning training.  
>Tira: So how are going to increase our stamina?<p>

Zasalamel throws them two raw steaks to Tira and Talim.  
>Talim: What are we suppose to do with these pieces of meat?<br>Zasalamel: You are going to run 20 laps about our block carrying those steaks while….  
>Zasalamel went to a cage, and release two very hungry Lizardmans.<br>Zasalamel: While not trying to get eaten alive by these two very hungry Lizards.  
>Tira: You gotta be kidding me.<br>Talim: This is nuts. What happens if we don't make it?  
>Zasalamel: Well, I'll make sure you have a nice tombstone.<br>After he said he releases the hungry Lizardmans at the young girls.  
>Tira: Let's get out of here!<br>A/N: Yes, they are still in their sparring gear if you were confused by some of the details.  
>Tira said as they both ran out of the Gym fearing for their life. While the two hungry Lizardmans follow behind.<p>

Our next stop is Mina and X. They were running along the streets of Tokyo doing some stamina training as Kilik and Yun-Seong were riding on bikes.  
>Kilik: Keep it up girls. Both of you are doing great.<br>Yun-Seong: I'm surprise Mina-san is keeping up. I through all she did was sleep.  
>Seong-Mina: Shut up you idiot! I'm the one who is always kicking your ass.<br>Xianghua: You shouldn't get mad Mina-chan. Besides, you're the one who through spying on Wilcox and Hilde was good idea.  
>Seong-Mina: Would you stop talking about that? I mean damn I know it's my fault. You force me to swim back home for god sakes. And you never said sorry about it.<br>Xianghua: Ok. For once you are right. I'm sorry about doing that, even though I found I very funny.  
>She said with a little chuckle.<br>Seong-Mina: Thank you. And also is that Kilik taking off his shirt?  
>Xianghua: Oh, really!<p>

X turns her head to see, and saw nothing but air. Mina took this chance, and knock her into a near by mud puddle why she wasn't looking. Xianghua lands in the mud cover head to toe in it.  
>Xianghua: What the hell was that for you fucking bitch?<br>She said trying to remove some of the mud from her eyes.  
>Seong-Mina: Payback is a bitch my friend.<br>Mina said as she sat in the mud with her.  
>Seong-mina; Now, let's go clean you up you're such a dirty girl.<br>Xianghua: Am I dirty enough to get Kilik's cock?  
>Seong-Mina: You got the looks, so I think you have everything for that boy.<br>Yun-Seong: Are you two ok?  
>Seong-Mina: Yeah. We're fine we just need to head back to the Hotel to clean up.<br>Kilik: You two still wanna train after that?  
>Xianghua: Yes, Kilik baby.<br>Yun-Seong: Uh…Ok, let's get back to the Hotel.

The group walks back to the Hotel as many people on the streets were looking at them. Now wasn't that fun guys? Let's move on to Izuna, Reiko, and Taki next.  
>Izuna was giving orders to Taki as Reiko and she were sparring. Taki was dress in purple sport bra and purple sport shorts with purple gloves. While Reiko was dress in a sky blue sport bra with the title of "Love Upper" on it matching sky blue shorts with red gloves. They just finish up strength training, and now they wanted to see if Taki has the skills to keep up with Reiko.<br>Izuna (in head): Man, Reiko-san and Taki-san look so beautiful in their boxing gear. Too bad I can't have both them to myself.

Izuna said this in his head as his current girlfriend and Taki was trading punches. Anyways, Taki was taking a bad beating from Reiko. Every time she tried to mount an offense her punches were either evaded or block by Reiko.  
>Taki (in head): Man she's good. I wish I had my blades right now to make this a fair fight.<p>

Taki was trying her best to cover up from Reiko, but fail as she took body shots and many hook to her jaw. She was rubber legs, and needed to do someone. So tried to clinch to get a break, but was greeted by a left uppercut to the midsection. Her eyes shot up in pain as she tried her best to stay up.  
>Taki (in head): That's it! I have to do it.<p>

Taki said in her mind as Reiko was about to go another hook, but this time duck under it, and came back with a powerful knee to Reiko's stomach. Reiko couldn't breathe for a moment as Taki deliver another right hook crashing into Reiko's temple. With this Reiko was sent crashing sideways to the canvas.  
>Izuna: That's enough! Taki what hell was you thinking?<br>Taki: uh… What are you talking about Izuna-san? I through that how boxing works?  
>Reiko gets back up from the knee she took from Taki. She walks to Taki looking very piss off.<br>Reiko: I'm going to kill you!  
>Taki: Hey, I through kicking was allowed in boxing?<p>

Reiko eyes turn red as she nail Taki with a big right hook that sent her mouth guard sailing out of the ring and her to the canvas on her back. She was screaming in pain from Reiko's powerful hook.  
>Taki: What the hell was that for!<br>Reiko: Oh, that's just the start of things my little Rat. I'm going turn your face to jelly.

Reiko said as she walks over to Taki's body and mounted herself for a full on assault on her Taki's face. Izuna notices this, and dashes in to stop her.  
>Izuna: That's enough Reiko baby. She doesn't' deserve this type of punishment, sweetie.<br>Reiko: Sigh… I guess you're right dear.  
>She got off Taki who was trying to cover up from Reiko's punches.<br>Reiko: Taki-chan, I'm going to turn you into the best boxer. Do you want to become the best boxer?  
>Taki: Y-yes Reiko-san, I want to become the best. I'll learn everything there is to boxing.<br>Reiko: Good. Now, let's continue our sparring session.  
>Taki: Hai!<br>Izuna (in head): I won't be able to notice Taki's face if Reiko-san punch the living daylights out of her.

Reiko and Taki return to their fighting stances, and continue their sparring session as Izuna kept baking out orders on things Taki should do. Our next stop is two groups actually, and they are Akihiko with Setsuka. Along with Ivy and Mitsurugi training pretty hard as they were working on their strength, Ivy was doing system of push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping rope. The system was doing a 100 push –ups 60 sit-ups, and jumping rope for a good half hour. Mitsurugi did this because he already knew Ivy could take a beating, so he wanted to build up her strength to make her almost build like a tank.

They were in the same Gym helping each other and doing a little sparring to keep each other fresh. Akihiko and Setsuka were using a medicine ball to help Setsuka's abs become stronger. They did 30 reps where Setsuka had to catch the ball without dropping it one time, if she drops it she had to star over from 1 rep. But that didn't go so well.  
>Setsuka: Oof… This ball hurts like hell. How is this supposed to help me again?<br>Setsuka kept dropping the on her 1st or 3rd every time.  
>Akihiko: It's supposed to make your abs strong enough, so you can take many body shots without slowing down. In other words it's supposed to make you tougher.<br>Setsuka: All I'm feeling is a ball trying to crush my breasts.  
>Akihiko: Stop complaining and focus, Setsuka-chan. Besides you almost got knock out cold by Ivy.<br>Setsuka: I wasn't trying thank you very much! Also, how old are you?  
>Akihiko: Oh, um…I'm 20 about to be 21 soon. Why do you ask?<br>Setsuka: I was a just wondering, that's all. You so young to me, kid. I'm almost 30 for god sakes.  
>Akihiko: what! I didn't know that. So you don't mind being train by me?<br>Setsuka: Hey, you said you were the best on your team. So I'm taking your word for it.

They did all this talking, while Setsuka actually got the rhythm of catching and throwing medicine ball back to Akihiko. She got to 29 reps as they kept going after she reaches 30.  
>Akihiko: That's it Setsuka! You're getting the time down pack.<br>Setsuka: Thanks, Akihiko-kun. I feel so happy right now. I wanna take a break for my hard work.

She said this as she gave Akihiko the ball one more time. Well, that what she was expecting but Akihiko had other plans. She laid her arms down to rest, but Akihiko threw the ball without listening to her. BOOM! The very, heavy medicine ball crashes into her face. Akihiko didn't notices at the last minute as Mitsurugi and Ivy came running over to see if Setsuka was ok.  
>Ivy: What happened here?<br>Akihiko: I threw the medicine ball to Setsuka when she wanted to rest, but I didn't listen. So I am deeply sorry, Setsuka-chan.  
>Setsuka removes the medicine ball from her face to reveal a bloody nose to the trio.<br>Setsuka: You will get yours, Akihiko. That is all I will say to you.  
>Ivy: I think that's enough training for today. Let's rest for the remainder of the day.<br>Mitsurugi: Yeah, I agree.

As the group gather their things, and headed back to the hotel they were staying at for some rest. Lastly, we make a stop by Wilcox and Hilde's training session while getting some help from a friend.  
>Wilcox: It's great to see you Ryu. How did you find Sophitia?<br>Ryu: I and Abi found her and she looked like someone who can knockout the rest of the girls.  
>Wilcox: That is very bold statement you're making my friend. I hope you're able to back it up.<br>Ryu: Don't worry my rose, Abi, will make sure she in top fighter condition.

Anyways, my friend what is the point of us moving these tires to the Gym?  
>Wilcox: We are doing a special training session for both of our girls. It's a tire toss exercise good everything dealing with boxing.<br>Ryu: I like it. I bet my girl Shopie will burn that flatchested chick name Hilde.  
>Wilcox gave him a death glare.<br>Wilcox: You better watch your lip my friend. Hilde and I are currently going out, so you better watch what you say next time.  
>Ryu: relax, Wilcox man. I was just joking.<p>

Anyways Hilde and Sophitia were in the Gym getting warm up with sit –ups and push-ups.  
>Hilde: Sophitia. Can I ask you a question?<br>Sophitia: What is it?  
>Hilde: Why do you hate your little sister so much?<br>Sophitia: Well, to keep it short. I basically don't like her behavior, choices, and attitude to my husband and kids.  
>Hilde: I see. So you find her wild behavior uncalled for. But have you ever through about why she does it?<br>Sophitia: No, actually. To tell you the truth it never really cross my why she does it. Maybe just to make my life a living hell, because she hasn't found a decent way to may live for her, and mooches of that rich asshole, Raphael.  
>Hilde: You shouldn't judge, Sophitia. It's kind of bad.<br>Sophitia: Why you say that! The fucking bitch beat me in front of people whe nwe were at the mall, while I didn't have my guard up. She fights very dirty, and I'm going to make her eat her words when I touch gloves with her.  
>Hilde: What will you do after that?<br>Sophitia: I don't know. Maybe leave Cassandra out on the streets by herself.  
>Hilde: That's not nice. Why not try to fix your relationship?<br>Sophitia: Sigh… Hilde you don't how much trouble that bitch is.  
>Hilde: You might be right.<p>

With that Ryu and Wilcox came in with the tires.  
>Ryu: All right you two listen up. Wilcox will explain this exercise to you.<br>Wilcox: Ok, ladies listen up. Ryu and I have brought in a set of 100 in total. Each of you will get 50 a piece, and I want to run down to your stack at that wall we set up for you.

The big black tires lay in one whole pile.  
>Ryu: The exercise will end when all 100 tires are back on that wall.<br>Sophitia: Wait! So you're saying after we bring all the tries here. We have to turn around and bring them back!  
>Wilcox: Is that a problem, Sophitia?<br>Sophitia: No, I'm just making sure of something.  
>Abi: We will also be timing you both. So move as fat you can?<br>Wilcox: Do both of you understand the rules?  
>Hilde and Sophitia both nodded at the same time.<br>Ryu: Ok, everyone let's get this started.  
>Wilcox: Ready….Set…G-<br>Mitsurugi: Yo, Wilcox you know where I can find the new MCR album?  
>Wilcox: No you emo, old man. Now please leave, we're trying to do a training session.<br>Mitsurugi: Why do you have to be so mean!  
>He ran off crying.<br>Ryu: Who is that guy? And what is his problem?  
>Wilcox; I'll tell you later. Let's get this over with already.<br>Ryu: you're right. Let's start again.  
>Hilde and Sophitia got ready again.<br>Wilcox: Ready…Set…Go!

Both Hilde and Sophitia shot off like bullets from a machine gun grabbing tries at great speeds. Wilcox and Ryu were very please with Hilde and Sophitia's speed and strength.  
>Wilcox: Hilde-chan is proving why she got the highest rank in the power challenge.<br>Ryu: Not bad. How did Sophitia do?  
>Wilcox: She did ok.<br>Abi: I see great things in Sophitia. She has the body, skill, and attitude to be a good boxer.  
>Wilcox: What does having a body has to do with boxing?<br>Abi: Well, for starters it gets you more fans, and is able to control sexy men like Ryu.  
>Wilcox: Sorry, Abi-chan. I prefer skills over looks any day. That's only good for men who lost their wife, and need a cheap way to get off.<br>Abi: Man that's cold Wilcox.

We go back to Hilde and Sophitia as they are still going at a solid pace to make sure they don't get. They had done well with the tires getting 80% of them. Both of them had huge similes on their faces enjoying their handy work. The sweat from their bodies hit the floor as they were wearing basic training gear, but with different color. Sophitia was in white as Hilde was wearing red.

They soon finish the first set of the session, but were out of gas as they were trying to regain some of their lost energy. Hilde tried to grab a tire to start the next set, but fail as the all tires collapse on them. Wilcox, Abi, and Ryu ran over them to check on them to see if they are ok.  
>Wilcox: That was pretty nasty. You two ok?<br>Hilde: Yeah, we're fine. We just ran out of energy.  
>Wilcox; its fine both of you have you make it up with suidices for tomorrow anyways. But good work you two. I'm very pound of both of you.<br>Hilde: What do you mean by "suidices", Wilcox honey?  
>Wilcox: I'll explain on the way back to the hotel. Go get change honey.<br>Hilde: Ok.  
>Ryu: You should too, Sophitia.<br>Sophitia: All right.

Both girls walk to the Women's locker room.  
>Sophitia: What is this "honey" stuff? You're going out with Wilcox, Hilde?<br>Hilde: yeah. Isn't he just the cutest boyfriend you ever seen?  
>Sophitia: Uh…No, sweetie.<br>Hilde: What do you mean by that?  
>Sophitia: I mean he is too old for you, and he looks old for god sakes.<br>Hilde: You're chest must be bigger than your brain. For your information, Sophitia he is 26 and not only that he has a reason why he looks so old.  
>Sophitia: I really don't care if he has reason little girl. You must like going out with ugly boys.<br>Hilde: You're the one who is a little bit too happy about your body. I bet share bed with more men than Ivy for god sakes!  
>Sophitia slaps her.<br>Sophitia: Don't you ever say that again you little girl! You don't know who I share a bed with, so you better watch your tongue.  
>Hilde: You're attackers are worthless. I can hit better than that.<br>Sophitia: Go ahead, and try you little girl.

Those were her last words, as Hilde took the chance, and…..BOOM! Hilde's bare right hand crashes into Sophitia's jaw sending blood, sweat, sprit and a tooth out of her mouth. Hilde walks over to Sophitia, and grabs her sport bra straps to move close to her face.  
>Hilde: Listen well you bitch, if you ever talk bad about my boyfriend again. I'll make sure to give you bloody nose and a black eye next time.<br>Hilde drops her, and went to go take a shower and change into her casual clothes. 

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9 Training for the tournament 2

A/N: This isn't day 2 of the girls' training, but a few weeks after they got use to the gloves and rules of the sport; so basically this is a check up on their progress. 

We start off with the lovely couple of Wilcox and Hilde as they are about to start some stamina training by swimming 30 meters at the local pool in their hotel.  
>Wilcox comes in wearing blue swim trunks showing off his very flat stomach and skinny legs.<p>

Wilcox: Where's Hilde? She said meet her at the pool in 10 minutes, but I don't see her.  
>Hilde was still in the locker room getting ready, but was unsure of the swimsuit Seong Mina pick for her.<br>Hilde: Um…uh… Mina this swimsuit feels weird. Are you sure he will like it?  
>Mina: C'mon now, Hilde-chan. You came to me begging to help you impress Wilcox, and now you want to throw in the towel because of your swimsuit? You look like a queen in that suit, I'm almost jealous.<br>Hilde: R-really Mina?  
>Mina: Why would I lie to you?<br>Hilde: I don't know.  
>Mina: Anyway, you have training to do. You be get going you might get knockout in the first round.<br>Hilde: Hey! I won't lose that easily, Mina. Stop joking like that.  
>Mina: whatever. I'll talk to later, 'kay? Also the pool is just down the hall, so don't keep your boyfriend waiting.<p>

The swimsuit she was wearing was an all red tight bikini top and bottom. That shows little to no skin too.

Hilde: Well here I go.

So, Hilde wraps a towel around her body, and process down the hall to the swimming pool. Wilcox notices her, and started waving his arms.

Wilcox: Hurry up honey!

Wilcox shouted.  
>Hilde opens the door to see her love dress for today training too.<br>Hilde: Um…..Wilcox…. I feel we shouldn't do this?  
>Wilcox: Why? Swimming is a good way to build up your upper body strength and endurance.<br>Hilde: I know, but… This swimsuit is weird.  
>Hilde drops her towel in front of Wilcox. His eyes grow wide of joy seeing his love figure.<br>Wilcox: What are you talking about? You look like an angel.  
>Hilde: You serious?<br>Wilcox: Will I ever lie to you?  
>Hilde: I guess not. But-<br>Wilcox: But what?  
>Hilde: I want some strawberry time after this training with you.<br>Wilcox: Strawberry time? What's that?  
>Hilde: You'll see my love. It is something Mina told me about.<br>Wilcox: If you say, Hilde. Anyways, let's get this training started.  
>Hilde: Ok.<p>

Wilcox and Hilde sent many hours swimming back and fore the meters they agreed on. Every time Hilde took a break when she wasn't allow to, Wilcox punish by making her do 20 laps by herself. A time passes they were both very exhausted.

Wilcox: So, tell how it feels Hilde?  
>Hilde: Tell you what?<br>Wilcox: How does your body feel?  
>Hilde: It feels lighter and I think my muscles got tighter.<br>Wilcox: Good to hear. Now, tomorrow we will be going over how to use your power properly when you step inside the ring. I don't wanna see you throwing all these power shoots without any aim. Do you understand?  
>Hilde: Yes, Wilcox. I miss my gloves, so I'm happy to lace them up again.<br>Wilcox: Also…..  
>Hilde: What?<br>Wilcox: For now on, you will be responsible for doing your own laps. So, I trust you to go this pool everyday to do at least 10 or 20 laps a day.  
>Hilde: Don't worry my sweet. I'd love to touch these water some more, because their feeling is different from the other world I came from before.<br>Wilcox: Good to hear you like swimming. Anyway, let's go back to our room for some of this "Strawberry Time" you speak of.

They went back to their room, and enjoy some "Strawberry Time" away from the others. Anyway, we move on to Ivy as she is working her boxing attire before heading down for a jog and some finger speed training from her trainer. She was wearing some blue jeans pants and a shirt with the England's flag on it with the colors of red, white, and blue with some tennis shoes to that were the same color to match. It seems she was showing some respect for her country.

Ivy (in head): Ok, if I want to win over the men of this world. I would need an outfit that attracts men in this "Japan" everyone calls it.  
>She was thinking very hard about this outfit in her mind. She wanted something that would make the judges give her perfect scores no matter what. So she was thinking to herself about the outfit.<br>Ivy: Since the only color that has stole my eyes is gold. I shall make my sport bra pure gold too. And I have skirt that breaks the eyes of all who see it. HAHAHAHAHA! This boxing tournament shall be mine!

The phone rang during her evil laughter. Ivy stops her evil rain to answer it.

Ivy: Yes this is the, "Knockout Queen, Ivy speaking. How may I help you?  
>Mitsurugi: Knockout Queen? Ha! You're punches aren't even strong enough to knockout Talim or Tira. Why would you call yourself that?<br>Ivy: *sigh* Hi, Mitsurugi what do you want?  
>Mitsurugi: What do I want?<br>Ivy: Yes you fool.  
>Mitsurugi: GET YOUR BRITSH ASS DOWN HERE!<br>Ivy: You sick, little dog. That is very rude.  
>Mitsurugi: I DON'TCARE! YOU HAVE BEEN SLACKING OFF FOR THE LAST THREE WEEKS DO ASBOUSTLELY NOTHING, SO YOU BETTER YOUR ASS DOWN NOW!<br>Ivy: *Heavily sighs* Ok, you fool I'll be there quickly. Even though, I don't need to train for this tournament anyway.

Ivy hangs up the phone, and grabs her training gear. This included gloves, her mouth guard, and pads. And quickly got change into a white sport bra to fit her huge breasts with matching sweatpants.

Ivy: I swear this chest plate is very tight around my orbs.

She said with a little grunt before heading out the door, and down the elevator to the main lobby of the gang's Hotel.

Ivy: I guess I should see what this fool want.  
>Ivy said to herself walking down the street arriving to the Gym in 10 minutes time. Mitsurugi sighs heavily seeing Ivy for the first in weeks.<br>Mitsurugi: I'm glad to see you.  
>Ivy: I'm not glad to see you.<br>Mitsurugi:*sigh* whatever. Look we need to get down to business Ivy. You have been wasting time slacking off. Can you explain to me why?  
>Ivy laughs out loud.<br>Ivy: Are that dumb, Mitsurugi?  
>Mitsurugi: No, but I wouldn't mine you explaining yourself for once.<br>Ivy: Ok, since you're really curious about it. It all started after I got the second highest score on the power rating, and a decent time on the speed challenge. So, I feel that me training for this sport is a waste of time, since most of the girls are way behind me. You see me training would make it too easy for myself. All these girls are narrow-minded and weak. Why should I fear them?  
>Mitsurugi: You witch! You have no honor or no discipline in the art of battle. You're cockiness will be your downfall. But I won't let that you do that.<br>Ivy: Why?  
>Mitsurugi: There is something special about you Ivy. But it's sad you don't notice it.<br>Ivy: Tell me then?  
>Mitsurugi: I'll tell you after we finish our training. You have miss a lot, so I hope you came to work today.<br>Ivy: What do you plan?  
>Mitsurugi: You'll see soon enough.<p>

But there was another group at the Gym also. And that was Wilcox and Hilde working on fast finger speed. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The pads sounded as Hilde fast, but strong jabs attack it with great speed. Wilcox started to move around to make himself a harder target, so Hilde started to throw straights and hooks to the moving target.

Wilcox: There you go! There you go! Keep at it Hilde. I love this speed.  
>Hilde: *grunts* Thanks! The swimming everyday has paid off big time, Wilcox. I feel light as a feather.<p>

They stop to take a short break for a while.

Wilcox: You have been doing an excellent job my dear. What is your secret?  
>Hilde: Secret? There nothing to hide. If you think having a great trainer is a secret?<br>Wilcox kisses her neck. Hilde giggles from the soft kisses.  
>Hilde: Stop it honey. People might be watching.<br>Wilcox: But you're so beautiful with your gloves on. It's hard to stop.  
>Hilde: Aww… That is so sweet.<br>Wilcox stops after two more kisses.  
>Ivy just finish up her warm ups and basic exercises, and notices the couple.<br>Ivy: Hey, Mitsurugi?  
>Mitsurugi: Yes, ivy?<br>Ivy: How about you let me spar with Hilde?  
>Mitsurugi: What? Are you insane? You have only been training for one day. Why would take on someone that ahs training everyday?<br>Ivy: Hilde is just a young, little girl compare to me. How hard can she be?  
>Mitsurugi: That is very foolish of you, Ivy-san. Hilde has been training daily with very little rest. She is in good shape.<br>Ivy: That doesn't change my choice, Mitsurugi. I am still doing it.  
>Mitsurugi: Make this a learning experience for Ivy-san. Because I feel this will teach a thing or two about yourself.<br>Ivy: Whatever you say you mutt.  
>Ivy walks to Hilde and Wilcox as they were taking a water break.<br>Hilde: Oh, Ivy-senpai! How do you doing today?  
>Ivy: Ah, Hilde it is always good to see you smile. I have heard your training have been going well.<br>Hilde: Yes. Wilcox has been a great help. He showed me something called "swimming" and we went fishing too.

Wilcox looks dumbfounded at Hilde and Ivy.

Hilde: Oh where are my manners. Senpai please meet my boyfriend and trainer for boxing Wilcox.  
>Ivy: So, you are this "old man" I have been hearing about.<br>Wilcox: Excuse me? Old you say? If you don't mine me sayin'-  
>Hilde cuts him off.<br>Hilde: Relax, Wilcox honey. Anyway, Senpai my honey, Wilcox, looks like that because he had a difficult health battle with a disease call cancer, but he is actually 26 years of age.  
>Ivy: What? Are you serious?<br>Wilcox: Yes very serious, she's not kidding.  
>Ivy: wow, that's very surprising. Anyway, how do you feel Hilde?<br>Hilde: Oh, I uh…uh I feel fine. Thank you for asking.  
>Ivy: So, how about a little sparring with your senpai; or better yet known as the "Knockout Queen" my dear?<br>Hilde: Well, sure why not?  
>Wilcox: Yeah, I'm fine with it; but can you please excuse us for a moment.<br>Wilcox drags Hilde away from Ivy, and takes her to the locker room.  
>Wilcox: Listen Hilde, I've heard her saying a lot mess about all the girls. So, don't let her get into your head, ok?<br>Hilde: Yes. I understand now. I'll be careful, Wilcox.  
>Hilde steps forward to the center of the ring to touch gloves.<br>Ivy: You ready, Hilde?  
>Ivy moves to the ring to meet her, and touch gloves.<br>Hilde: Yes….Senpai.

A loud thud comes from their gloves. The thud is loud enough for both trainers to hear.

Mitsurugi: This is getting serious. I hope Ivy knows what she's getting herself into.  
>Both ladies set back, and go into their fighting stances.<p>

Hilde got into a southpaw stance with both of red gloves covering her head. Ivy got into a weird stance she hang her left hand low and kept her right hand up. They stare down for a bit not moving a muscle. The stare down was broken as Ivy charge at Hilde.

Ivy: I hope your ready little girl!

Ivy screams loudly.

Mitsurugi (in head): Sigh… This is going to hurt a lot for Ivy.

Ivy moves swiftly across the ring at blazing speeds. She tried to throw a couple of half jabs, which are not- real –jabs from a boxing prospect; Thus meaning that they are not fully use at their max range. Hilde takes the not so real jabs, and throws a strong straight to the gut. The punch lands with a solid thud, and knock some sweat off of Ivy's body. Ivy grunts loudly from the punch. She is shock that this little girl has some power. But she was not impressed by the girl's "lucky punch".

So, she throws a right hook aim for Hilde's temple. Hilde notices this punch, and raises her right glove to easily block the punch, and returns with powerful left uppercut to stomach of Ivy. Ivy's eyes shot wide open from the power of Hilde's punch. She is gasping for air, and covering to avoid any haymakers. Hilde sees this, and comes in throwing multiple straight and uppercuts to Ivy's stomach. Ivy started to grunted louder from all the pain she took from her stomach. She is starting to lose her breath, so Ivy throws out an all or nothing haymaker. Hilde she Ivy's gold glove, and ducks with great speed coming back with a picture perfect right uppercut to the chin. BOOM! Ivy's head is rock hard by the shot as her struggle to maintain her balance was becoming hard.

Hilde throws beautiful haymaker to Ivy's cheek. BOOM! Ivy is sent crashing to the mat, landing on her side of her hips as her mouth guard is sent flying across the ring.

Wilcox: Excellent work, Hilde-san!  
>Wilcox climbs into the ring giving Hilde a big hug for her hard work.<br>Mitsurugi: Sigh… Man, I should have knew this would've happen.  
>Mitsurugi climbs into the ring.<br>Hilde: Thank you! You're training has paid off. I didn't break a sweat.  
>Ivy: ugh…. That was dumb luck little girl. Let's go again! Right now! I shall make you kiss the canvas like the little bitch you are!<br>Ivy slowly gets up off the canvas.  
>Hilde: Huh? Are you sure senpai? And why must you resort to calling me such names? You're better than that.<br>Ivy: Shut up you swine! Just fight! NOW!  
>Ivy got into her boxing stance again.<br>Hilde: Ok, if you say so. Wilcox, can you please step out of the ring for a moment. You don't wanna be caught in the crossfire.  
>Wilcox: Ok.<p>

Wilcox and Mitsurugi both leave the ring for their safety.

Hilde got into her boxing stance, and here we go again. Ivy didn't waste time by throwing more not so real jabs. THUD! OOF! Goes Ivy's gloves as the not- so -real- jabs nail Hilde's face and they landed this time. Ivy got cocky, and throws a powerful left hook. Hilde stays strong, and blocks it clean with her red glove. And returns all the not so real jabs back with a right hook to Ivy's jaw that of which sent Ivy head rocking again. Hilde wasn't done as she continues her assault with multiple straights to the big beasts! Ivy screams in pain, but didn't fall to the canvas like other girls work after taking a beast shot. So, Hilde finishes her attack with a strong chain of hooks to the temple and jaw; which sends Ivy to the canvas flat on her back knocking her out cold.

Mitsurugi: Shit! Ivy you are such a fool.  
>Hilde: Did I overdo it?<br>Wilcox: Somewhat my dear, but she had it coming to her. Good work my dear.  
>Mitsurugi: I thank you both for knocking some sense into my girl. I hope she will use this defeat as a lesson, and get better; instead of waste time making jokes about you all.<br>Wilcox: I agree, Mitsurugi-kun her cockiness will get her hurt, if she doesn't stop it.  
>Hilde: I agree too.<br>Mitsurugi: well you two should go back to your training. I have to deal with this annoying bitch. I'll see you around.  
>Hilde: Yeah.<br>Wilcox: See ya later, Mitsurugi-kun.

As this fun sparring bout comes to a close we move on to the "family" of group; Raphael, Cassandra, and Amy. As they work on finger speed. Let's see how they are doing. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! As you can hear Amy's gloves attacking the training pads at amazing speeds. This is very surprising actually due, to all the damage she had taken from her mother, Cassandra, she had received a black eye, a bloody nose, and a busted lip. But she kept on going for some strange reason (1). Cassandra on the other hand was taking break from the little match she had from her "daughter". She respected the fact that she was a tough fighter, and wasn't afraid to get hurt.

Cassandra: Hey, Ralph dear.  
>Raphael: * Breathing heavily* Y-Y-yes, Cassandra my sweet.<br>Cassandra: Be a dear and get us some lunch would you?  
>Raphael: Whatever you sa-<br>BOOM! Amy's glove crashes into his nose.  
>Raphael: Ahhh my nose!<p>

Raphael got a huge nosebleed from Amy's punch.

Cassandra: Sigh… Don't be such a baby. You'll be fine. Go wash it off, and get us some lunch, ok?  
>Raphael: OK!*crying*<br>Amy walks over to her "mom", and gets help removing her gloves.  
>Cassandra: You're getting better. Your speed is good.<br>Amy: Thank you mommy. But your punches hurt so much though.  
>Cassandra: I hope I didn't hurt my baby too much.* kissing her cheek*<br>Amy: No, I'm fine mommy. But I just wanted to ask…..  
>Cassandra: Yes?<br>Amy: Can I sit in your lap?  
>Cassandra wasn't fazed by the question.<br>Cassandra: Sure why not. Just don't act like a bad girl.  
>Amy: Ok.<br>Amy sits in Cassandra's lap.  
>Amy: So, mommy…<br>Cassandra: Yes?  
>Amy: Why do you hate Aunt Sophie so much?<br>Cassandra: Well, long story short. You're Auntie Sophie is very rude and mean to me.  
>Amy: Seriously?<br>Cassandra: Yes. She has done nothing, but calls me names and act like a bully. That is why I want to teach her lessons, which she will never forget in her life.  
>Amy: I see. So, if I fight you in the tournament mommy. What am I suppose to do?<br>Cassandra: Come at me like you wanna knock me out. Don't be afraid to hurt your mom because I'll heal with time. Do you understand me?  
>Amy: Yes, mother. I will fight like I fight everyone else, but one more question if you don't mind.<br>Cassandra: What is it baby?  
>Amy: Is Aunt Sophie a bad person?<br>Cassandra: Sigh… Even though I have spoken badly about your aunt she is not a bad person in any shape or form. She might say things that make me mad, but that doesn't change the fact that she is my older sister. I love her.  
>Amy: Ah… I understand mommy. I love you!<p>

Gives her "mom" the biggest hug she can possibly do.

Cassandra: *Giggles* Thank you, my little red head. Now let's spar again.  
>Amy: Ok!<p>

As they both got their gloves on, and spar some more; lots of grunts, moans, and other nice men love sounds were heard that day too. Our next stop is everyone favorite gal of Taki and Reiko. As they work on pain tolerance in an interesting way.  
>*BOOM! BOOM* POW! POW!*<p>

The sound of Reiko's gloves bounces strongly off of Taki's breasts. Why are they doing this? Well, for last three weeks Taki has done, but kick Reiko after being told many times top stop doing it. So Izuna and Reiko tie her to one of the corner in the ring and let Reiko beat her face in for ours without a break. But they were nice enough to let Taki wear a mouth guard, so she won't teeth doing this session of pain.

Taki: UGH! AHH! I'm sorry Reiko-senpai. Please forgive me!  
>Reiko: No! You need to learn how to use your fists, instead of your feet. It's becoming a pain.<p>

She threw a couple of breast punches at Taki.

Taki: AH! Please leave my chest alone senpai.  
>Reiko: What's wrong? You don't like my breast punches? Listen Taki-chan this to help you take punches, and I want to take these shots like a real women. You still act like a child. Do you understand?<br>Taki: Y-y-yes senpai, I understand. Please get everything you have got.  
>Reiko: All right then. Let's go for 3 more hours.<p>

A big teardrop appears on Taki's face as Reiko continues to smash up Taki's head, breasts, and body for hours on end. Next, we move on to my favorite characters of this story Talim and Tira. These ladies just finish up some pain tolerance and speed session, and go to some lovely weightlifting. Zaslemel takes them a health club that wasn't too far from their hotel.

Tira: I wanted to sleep more!* Dress in green sweatpants and a green top*  
>Talim: Sigh… Tira you have been doing very well over last few weeks. Also I want to talk to later after this weightlifting exercise.<br>Tira: What do you want to talk about?  
>Talim: You'll see.<p>

*A couple of hours later after the weightlifting exercise.*

Tira:* breathe heavily* Talim please hold me I can't move anymore.* reaches out to Talim.*  
>Talim: Sigh… Ok, I'll let stay there. Zaslemel; I and Tira will see at the hotel.<br>Zaslemel: Understood. Don't stay out too late you two.  
>Talim: Ok.<br>Zaslemel walks back to the hotel without looking back at Talim and Tira. Talim starts walking with Tira hanging on to her neck lightly.  
>Tira: So what is it, Talim?<br>Talim: Well, the darkness inside you has gotten strong, and I wanted to know about how you been sleeping and eating.  
>Tira: I have been eating and sleeping fine, but the darkness is still growing inside of me. I don't know what to do.<br>Talim:* pats her head* Relax Tira, I have an idea on how to fix it. Meet me tomorrow night at 7 o'clock. Please wear something nice for the evening. That is all.  
>Tira: What will this do?<br>Talim: You'll see soon. Now let's go home.  
>Tira: Ok.<p>

They continue to walk home in silence for the rest of night. What does Talim have plan for Tira? We'll see soon. Anyway, we move on to the crazy duo of Seong-mina and Xianghua. As they take break from all their training they have do because Kilik and Yun-seong wanted to setup some sparring match for them with some random boxers they never seen before. In the mean time, X and Mina explore the real world some more.

Mina:* looking through her Iphone.* I swear this world has many interesting things in it.  
>X: Yeah, I know right. This "Nintendo Wii" they call it, is the best system ever made!* playing New super Mario *(1) Also this Mario person is so cute.<br>Mina: Will you stop playing that pathetic excuse of a game. I wanna play more Final Fantasy 13. I want to know what happens to Fang!(2).  
>X: What? You mean that stupid game that is too long for its own good. This is better than that shitty game any day of the week!<br>Mina: Sigh… You're such a Nintendo fangirl. You went nuts when you saw Legend of Zelda, and that character name Link.  
>X: You went crazy about Snow when you saw him. You wee saying things like "I wanna marry him"; or "I wish he would fuck me"; and others crazy things a fangirl would say.<br>Mina: Sigh... This is a waste of time. You wanna watch some anime?  
>X:* turns off Wii.* what should we watch?* going over to a bag full of anime* It was nice of Wilcox-kun to let us have some of his anime collection (3).<br>Mina: You wanna watch Air Gear? I love that show some much. It's so random and funny just like me and you.  
>X: Nah, I'll finish watching it last night. How about Sailor moon?<br>Mina: What? You are fucking crazy girl? We ain't watching that trash. All the girls in that show look like sluts, like Cassandra and Sophie. Let's watch Inuyasha (4) in stead. Wilcox-kun said that is his favorite show.  
>X: You sure? It's looks kind of lame.<br>Mina: How bad could it be? I hope it's better than Sailor moon.

*After watching 20 episodes of the show.*

X:* grabs the DVDs Wilcox gave them.* I'm taking this trash back to Wilcox.  
>Mina: Hey wait up!* Follows X to Wilcox's room.*<p>

They go up the hall, and knock on Wilcox and Hilde's room.  
>Wilcox answers the door.<p>

Wilcox: Yes. How may I he-?  
>Those were his last words as he took a DVD case of Inuyasha to the face.<br>Mina: this was such a waste of time* throwing DVDs.*  
>X: Yeah same here. Why do you like such trash?* throwing DVDs too.*<br>Wilcox: Ah! S-stop it! What did I do wrong?  
>X and Mina stop throwing DVDs at Wilcox.<br>Mina: You gave us a bad anime!  
>X: Yeah!<br>Wilcox: You mean Inuyasha?  
>X &amp; mina: YES!<br>Wilcox: What was wrong with it?  
>X: It was terrible.<br>Mina: And very boring. Why do you like some story about some dog and some girl who can't do anything, but scream? (5)  
>Wilcox: Well, I forgot to mention that the show takes a while to get the point of why they are trying to stop and such. You can stop watching it if you want to.<br>X: I don't really care. I'm want to watch something else.* walks away.*  
>Mina: Same here.* follows X*<p>

X and Mina went back to their room to watch something else anime related. This time they watch Lucky Star. They got this anime from a friend that Wilcox knew from America. After a couple episodes the girls just couldn't stop laughing at the randomness of the show. (6)

X:* laughing wildly* Man this show is too good. I swear this Morisu kid knows his anime better than Wilcox. This anime is pure gold.  
>Mina: Yeah, I know. This anime is better than Inuyasha by far. I love Lucky Star!<p>

They spend the rest of the night watching all the anime Morisu sent them. There were many laughs that night. We more on to the second sister of this story as she doing some ADVANCE weightlifting with Ryu and Abi-Hime. After she lifted 300 pounds by herself, Sophitia wanted to try something a bit heavier. That was being able to lift ladder and 30 foot long blocks of wood.

Sophitia:* grunts loudly* Ahhh! I want to crush Cassandra's face in so badly!

Just a few more weeks, and my dream is finally be realize.

Ryu:* look dumbfounded.* Uh… Sophitia-chan is you okay?  
>Sophitia: I Feel great, Ryu! You just don't know how much I hate my sister.<br>Ryu: Why do you hate her so much then?  
>Sophitia: Oh, there are so many reasons why I hate her so much. Let's see for starters, she is lazy and rude to me all the times. Next, she's off messing around with other men, while I'm struck home at home, watching my kids with no man to help me. And lastly, she likes to taunt me a lot and call me old.* lift the ladder above her head.* I swear I can't stand her!* Her voice echoes because they were in the mountains of Japan.*<br>Abi-Hime: Basically you hate because she is better looking than you right?  
>Sophitia: What did you say?<br>Ryu: Clam down, Sophitia-chan my love, Abi, didn't say a thing. You were just hearing things.  
>Abi-Hime: Yeah, yeah keep telling her that Ryu. She won't get stronger because you keep trying to make her happy. Listen, Sophitia-san if you want to knockout your sister so badly, you have to have a clear head, aside from a hard one.<br>Sophitia: So, I must be at peace to be successful in the ring? I understand. Please show me the way Abi.* bows*  
>Abi-Hime: Good, let's keep up the lifting for a little while, and get into the ring for some sparring.<br>Sophitia: Understood.

They kept working on her strength for hours in the mountains before going home to rest. Would Sophitia knockout her younger sister? Who knows to be sure? Anyway, we end things with our lovely Geisha, Setsuka, as she has been training her heart out. She has taken some nasty shots from her trainer Akihiko. Has went 10 rounds with some of the local fighters around the Gym. And has been doing at least 100 push ups every night. But let's see why she chooses to wear her kimono in the ring, instead of proper boxing gear.

Akihiko:* breathing and sweating heavily* that was a good shot. You have been getting better and better day by day, Setsuka-sama.

They were having their daily sparring match.

Setsuka: Thank you, Akihiko-kun. Would you like to take a break?  
>Akihiko: I never give up, but I don't wanna push myself.<p>

Setsuka: Good. Let's take a break then.

They remove their mouth guards and gloves, and take a seat on the many benches of the Gym they were in.

Akihiko: So, tell me Setsuka-sama.  
>Setsuka: What is it, Akihiko-kun?<br>Akihiko: You told me before we started training not to get you a sport bra or trunks. You said you choose to wear your kimono for all your matches in the ring. Why is do you want to do that?  
>Setsuka: Well, ever since my mother father died, I was being raise to become a Geisha. When they died I kept wearing this kimono, while being taught the way of a blade by my master. Lots of blood from me has been spill from this kimono, so when I enter the ring I want to have the sprit of my master and parents inside of me while I fight, while I spill blood. Do you understand?<br>Akihiko: Yes. I fully understand, and I won't question your choices ever again. It must have been hard to see your parents leave like that at a young age.  
>Setsuka: I still pray to them everyday.<br>Akihiko: Anyway, in honor of your master and parents. We will go all the way to win this tournament. You ready, Setsuka-sama?  
>Setsuka: I am counting the days as they fly by, Akihiko-kun.<br>Akihiko: Good. Now let's get back into the ring. You almost put me down back there.  
>Setsuka: Well, I'm not going to hurt you too badly. I want to make sure you'll still be in my corner for all my fights.<br>Akihiko: I will.

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N 1: Would you keep going after taking all that damage?  
>AN 2: I was watching videos of FF13 the Japanese version. And something bad happens to Fang. But I won't say for those who want to play the game.  
>AN 3: Wilcox likes a lot of anime!  
>AN 4: This is what happens when tries to watch Inuyasha at the start. Also Wilcox loves this show too.  
>AN 5: An inside joke about the main character of Inuyasha.  
>AN 6: Lucky StarInuyasha.


	10. Chapter 10 Training and the match ups

Everyone got some rest for the last few weeks. Some did some light training to stay sharp, others just use the time to rest up for the big day. Mitsurugi was getting everything ready; by calling for sponsors and ads over the city of Tokyo. Once he was done with that he sent a letter to everyone it read.

Mitsurugi: I hope you ladies are ready to rumble. But before we do that, we are going to tell you the match ups, and give you the date and time for your fight. Let's see, if that boxing training of yours has made you stronger. I'm looking at you Ivy!

Each of the group had a different response to the message sent them.

-Talim, Tira, and Zas.-

Zas: I see… It seems it is finally time to show off your skills. I am proud of both of you.  
>Talim: Thank you, Zas-senpai.<br>Tira:*glomps him* you're the best Zassy.  
>Zas: Ah! Hey!<br>Talim went into a giggling fit.

-Hilde and Wilcox-  
>Hilde: It's finally time to fight….<br>Wilcox: Yeah… look, I don't care how far you go into this tournament. But remember, this, I'll still love you no matter what. Just try your best.  
>Hilde:* walks up to him and throws him on the bed, and gets on top of him.* with you in my corner I'll always give my best to you. You can count on me dear.* they start making out for a good hour or so. But they didn't go to 2nd base, sadly.*<br>A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that you lemon lovers!

-X, Mina, Kilik, and Yun-seong-  
>X: I can't wait to knock every out clod!<br>Kilik: It won't be that easy, though. I want you to stay focus.  
>X: Ok!*kisses him on he cheek.* you're fucking me after I get out of the first round.<br>Mina:*laughs* you still have to worry about me though X. I can't wait to step into the ring!  
>Yun-Seong: you're training has been easy for you. Why is that?<br>Mina: Oh, I'm use to shit like that.  
>Yun-Seong: Wow.<p>

-Setsuka and Akihiko-  
>Akihiko: Your defense has gotten better, Setsuka. Also you have improved your punching power. I'm feeling good about this.<br>Setsuka: It was hard at first, but I learned with time. Thank you for training me Akihiko for this moment. Let's do our best.*bows respectfully*  
>Akihiko:* returns the bow* Yeah, your right. Let's give it our best.<p>

-Taki w/ Reiko and Izuna-  
>Reiko: Remember what I told about kicking, ok? If you try a kick; I'm throwing the fight understand?<br>Izuna: Isn't that a little mean?  
>Taki: No, she is right. I will not kick at all, Reiko-senpai.*bows* I'll hope your my speed and defense go well with this sport.<br>Reiko: Good girl.  
>Izuna: *in head* Damn, she knows how to train a boxer.<p>

-Cassie and Amy with Raphael-  
>Amy: All right! I finally get some mom and Aunt Sophie in the ring. It's going to be awesome.<br>Cassie: Now, now Amy dear. I don't know how weak your aunt is.  
>Raphael: You shouldn't be getting cocky dear.<br>Cassie grabs his balls in a position that they be rip off.  
>Raphael: Ek!<br>Cassie: You love your balls?  
>Raphael:* slowly nods.*<br>Cassie: Good. Now, let's get ready guys.  
>Amy: I'll knock my person out just for you mama.* hugs her.*<br>Cassie: Thanks sweetie.

-Sophie with Abi-Hime and Ryu-  
>Sophie: I can't wait to get my hands on that cocky bitch. I'm going to knock her into next week.*punches a wall; which, in result gets crack a little bit.*<br>Abi: Good punch, but you need to stay clam let her do that, and you'll lose.  
>Ryu: she's right, Sophie. Can try to relax?<br>Sophie: I'll relax after I knock her flat to the mat. But for now, I'll try to chill a bit.

-Ivy-  
>Ivy: I hope that old fool match me up with that girl again. This time I won't hold back. I got fans this time.* she sat back and drank her tea quietly.*<br>Outside her window was a giant billboard with her name on it in big black bolds letters. On the billboard she is reading a very tight sport bra that I gold. And short shorts that are also gold with gold boxing gloves. The billboard also had a word bubble on it. It said:" I'm, Ivy, the knockout queen. Do you think you can face me?" She had her gloves up in some strange boxing stance that wasn't either southpaw or right stance. It seems she had her gloves at her breasts than her head.

-Later that day…-

All the girls came to the Gym Mitsurugi ask them to meet at for the match ups. All the girls came in either wearing jeans to a white T-shirt. X, on the hand, was dress up as Miku Hatsune and Ivy was in her British T-shirt and Jeans with the colors of her country on it.

Mina: What are you wearing?  
>X: isn't it cute?*does a cute pose.*<br>Mina: You look like an idiot. But you do look cute in it.  
>X: Eh? What is that suppose to mean?<br>Mina: Oh, nothing.*giggles.*

The room went silence when Mitsurugi came in dress in his new blue Kimono. It also had epic dragon symbols on it too. He was holding a mic in his hands. He also had 2 gentlemen and a lady with him.

Mitsurugi: All right! Can everyone hear me?

The room shakes like an earthquake.

Mitsurugi: Opps!* turns down the volume.*

Takes a few moments to collect his self before speaking.

Mitsurugi: All right! The name of this tournament is "Fists Are Better Than Blades." I have gotten her 2 fighting venues here in Japan. The final 4 fights will be fought in Las Vegas. Do you have any questions?

Talim raise her hand.

Mitsurugi: Yes?  
>Talim: Why must we go to another country to fight the last four fights?<br>Mitsurugi: Well, Las Vegas is home to one of the best boxing arenas in the country. And when I talked to the owner he was thrilled to let us use the building. He's loves the idea.  
>Talim: I see.<br>Mitsurugi: Before I get into the match ups for the first round. I have two announcements to make. First, I'll like you to meet you judges for all the fights.* one gentleman step forward.* 

This gentleman had Elvis hair. He had a cocky simile on his face, and grins at Kilik somewhat friendly. He also had a six pack that chicks would eat up. His name was Maxi.

Maxi: I like a good fight, and I understand a sport like this. So, I hope you all show me what you got.

Also, hiya Kilik still looking ugly like always; you never change at all my held himself back from bursting out his over Maxi's head.  
>The next judge set forward. This one was an old man that was dress up as a pirate with two big swords on his back. He had white hair and a white mustache. His face was very old, but didn't show his wrinkles for some reason. He had an evil look in his eyes; something that didn't show mercy. His name was Cervantes. He spots his Daughter, Ivy, in the crowd too.<p>

Cervantes: Greetings to you all. Especially, my daughter, I hope you all do well. I have my eye on you child.*gives Ivy an evil glare.*

Ivy clinches her fist and returns the evil glare. The last one to step forward was a woman that looked pretty normal. But she had white and weird purple marks on her forehead and cheeks. She was wearing a very formal white kimono that had purple trim at the bottom. Her name was Inukumi.

Inukumi: I am Inukumi. I am the current inuyoukai boxing champion. I have successful defended my title for times. So, I hope you ladies bought your best to this tournament. I wish you all the best of luck.  
>Mitsurugi: Now for the ring announcer we will have Algol doing it. And don't worry, he's has learned his lesson.<p>

Algol appears on the stage, sitting on his throne. It seems he had an uninteresting look on his face.

Mitsurugi: Lastly, our ring girl will be the most popular pop star in Japan. Miku Hatsune!* She took a step forward, and wave to all of them.*

Amy and X had very interesting reaction to Miku's appearance.

Amy: She's pretty.* her eye sprinkle*  
>X: I can't believe my idol is the ring girl. Miku-san!<br>X scream as she glomp Miku to the floor.  
>X: I love you! I love all your songs. Will you please marry me?<p>

There was an odd silence in the room for a few moments. Some of the girls had anime tear drops too.

Ivy: weird.  
>Hilde: Ok.<br>Amy: No fair! I wanna hug her too.* ran over to where X glomp Miku Hatsune.*  
>X was enjoying the embracement with her idol.<br>Miku Hatsune: Uh… Who are you? And you please let me go?  
>X: Oh, I'm sorry Miku-san.* gets off of her, and helps her up.*<br>Miku Hatsune: Thank you. And if you love me some much; I want you to win your boxing match.  
>X: Ok. But what do I get?<br>Miku Hatsune: A date with me. Is that ok with you?  
>X: Of course. I won't fail you Miku-san.<br>Miku Hatsune: What is your name by the way?  
>X: It's Chai Xianghua.<br>Miku Hatsune: It is an honor to meet you.  
>X: Same to you. Well, I'll let Mitsurugi-kun finish.<p>

Amy came to give her a hug, and left the stage. X did the same as well.

Mitsurugi:* clears his throat* Well, um, anyways here are the first round match ups for the tournament.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. As Mitsurugi reveal a giant bracket graphic on his computer. But the page wasn't open.

Inukumi: Before we show you the match up. We have to draw to see who gets a bye in the first round. Since it's 11 of you, one you will not be fighting this first round.* she was holding a black bag that was full of balls.*

She dug around in the ball for a good 5 minutes, and pull out a name.

Inukumi: Seong-mina.

She steps forward.

Inukumi: You'll be receiving a bye for this first round. So you don't have to fight until the second round.  
>Mina: Ha! I wish you the best of luck X.* she went back to her seat with a grin on her face.*<br>Mitsurugi: Now it is tie for the first round match ups. *He opens the page with the bracket.* 

The names were in big black bold letters.

First round match ups  
>Ivy vs. Taki<br>Talim vs. Amy  
>Xianghua vs. Tira<br>Hilde vs. Setsuka  
>Cassandra vs. Sophitia<p>

A/N: If you disagree with some of the match ups. Please tell me, ok?

Everyone look on the screen, but didn't say anything.

Mitsurugi: Lastly, you will be boxing for six rounds. That is all you guys are free to leave.  
>Everyone started to leave the gym. They kept their comments to themselves for some reason.<p>

END OF CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 11 build up Ivy vs Taki

-Fight week-  
>The day has finally come for our SC pals. Everyone was doing last minute training for their fights. Even Seong-Mina was training. She knew she had a bye in the first round, but that didn't stop her from improving her skills with the gloves. But something bad was about to happen for two of the fighters of the SC gang. Who was it? Well it was Tira and Talim of course. You guys surprise? What happened you say? Well, it goes like this…..<p>

-Tira, Talim, and Zas-  
>Zas enter the bedroom. To give Tira and Talim some urge news.<p>

*He enters the room to find Talim and Tira them making out on Talim's bed. It was kind of hot. No, really it was actually hot.*

Zas:*clears his throat*

Talim stops kissing Tira's neck and looks up.

Talim: Huh?

Tira: Whatcha doin' running our fun Zassy?*She said with such joy. As she stop from taking Talim's top off.*

Zas: I have news for both of you.

Talim: What is it?

Zas: Sadly, I won't be your trainer anymore you two.

Talim: Why?

Tira: You think we're not good enough, Zassy?* She said with anger.*

Zas: No, it is not that Tira. It is because there were two trainers that pervious signed up to train you two.

Talim: In other words, you were a stand in.

Zas: Yes, to be brief about it. I was supposed to cover for the two trainers that couldn't make it.

Talim & Tira: Are you sure this is a good idea?* She tell said at the exact same time*

Zas: Don't worry, the reason is simple. There were two young ladies that signed up to train you, but due to transportation and passports issues they were unable to come early to train you.

Tira: Where are they? What are their names, Zassy?

Zas: Well, one is from the Philippines and the other is from America. Both are female.

Talim: Don't you mean Southeast Asia, Zassy?

Zas: That place has become the Philippines, Talim. In your time, it's just another part of Asia; but in this time it is called the Philippines.

Talim: How did it become like that?

Zas: I have to do more research to tell you that. Keep me in mind about it, ok?

Talim: Ok.

Tira: Anyways, back on topic Zassy. What are the names of these two female trainers for us?

There was a knock at their hotel door.

Zas: Oh? That must be them right now. I'll let you meet them.

Talim & Tira: Ok.* Once again, they said it at the same time. Kind of weird, don't ya think?*

He goes to the door to open it.

When the door is open two beautiful young women emerge from it. Talim and Tira see beautiful young women. One was in her late teens. She had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, white skin, and had a body that was in good shape. She didn't have nice curves or anything special, but she had a good body and face a man could love. This young lady was also very tall for woman. Well, if you think being 5'9 and 120lbs is big, then this woman was it. She was the tallest girl in the room, and her height rival the height of Ivy who was 5'10. The other lady was fairly short; she was slightly taller than Talim; but shorter than Tira by a good few inches. She had long black hair and black eyes too. Her skin wasn't white, but it had a very nice tan to it, it was similar to Talim's skin. This young lady was slightly over her mid 20s as she wore glasses with black outline as well.  
>The woman in her late teens had on some blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt with simple tennis yellow tennis shoes on. The woman that was slightly in her mid 20s wore a very pretty black long skirt with a lovely long-sleeve light green blouse. Talim and Tira were amaze by their beauty.<p>

Talim: Wow… You two are gifts of the wind!

Tira: You two are pretty cute. But not cute as my Talim!*points her finger at them teasing them*

Both the female trainers were puzzle from their reaction.

Female trainer 1: Uh…ok… Hi, I'm-

Female trainer 2: Oh my god, you're so cute!* she said excitedly and glomps Talim to the floor.*

Talim: Ah!

Zas: Well, I should be getting to the arena.* he leaves quickly out the door, not knowing what to make of the current event he seen between the group. He wasn't sure if it was going to work out the way he plan it.*

Tira: Wait Zassy!*tries to go after him, but is stop by Female trainer 1*  
>The other female trainer was playing with Talim's cheeks. Pulling them and smashing them.<p>

Female trainer 2: I can't believe someone so cute like you is going to box. How old are you? What is your name, sweetie?

Talim: Um… I was going to ask the same question to you. Can you please let go of me and let me stand up?

Female trainer 2:* gets off of Talim and helps her up* Sorry about that, sweetie. I'm Yatori, Shizuku Yatori at your service. Just call me Yatori for short.

Talim: Ok.* looks at female trainer 1* How about you?  
>Female trainer 1:*grins* Good thing all this nonsense is over. I am Sabrina Linder. It's nice to meet you both.<p>

Tira: Same to you. I'm Tira.

Talim: And I am Talim.

Sabrina: Good.

Yatori: We know all about you two.

Talim: Eh?

Tira: What do you mean?

Sabrina: Well, we got your information ahead of time.

Talim: Why did it take you two so long to get to Japan?

Yatori: There was a mix up with our passports at the airport. It took us almost a month to get here.

Sabrina: We sent time in China, Korea, and Mexico during our passport's nightmare.

Tira: I see.

Talim: Same here. So, who is training who?

Sabrina: I will be training you Talim sweetie.*goes up to hug her*

Talim: Oh? Ok, you seem nice.* She was blushing*

Due to their height difference, Talim's head was resting on Sabrina's breasts.

Talim:* in head* so soft….

Sabrina: Huh? Are you okay, Talim?

Talim: Huh? Yes, I-I'm fine.

Sabrina: Ok.

Tira was disgusted that she wasn't going to spend the amount of time she hope to spend with Talim.

Yatori: What's wrong Tira? I'm going to be your trainer.

Tira: Sigh… It's nothing Yatori. So do you two have boxing experience?

Yatori & Sabrina:* fell on the floor laughing*

Yatori: Of course silly! I have been boxing for six years at an amateur and some at pro. I have a record of 16-1 with 11 knockouts.

Talim: How about you Sabrina-senpai?

Sabrina: I have been boxing for three years at an amateur level. I have a record of 7-4 with three knockout wins.

Tira: Both of you are impressive. So, what do we do now? We don't have much time.

Yatori: You are correct. We are going to make a quick stop to the gym.

Talim: Really? Why would we do that?

Sabrina: We need see what you two have learned in one month of training for this tournament if you don't perform to the level we expect. We will make you dropout of the tournament. Do you two understand?* She said with authority*  
>Both Talim and Tira were shock by Sabrina's words.<p>

Tira: I understand. How about you Talim?

Talim: Y-yes I understand as well.* She was shaken up a bit by Sabrina's words*

Yatori: Good. Now grab your things and meet us downstairs. We're going in Sabrina's car.

Talim & Tira: Ok.

They went to go gather their things.

Yatori and Sabrina headed downstairs to wait for them in Sabrina's car.

-At the ToykoDome-  
>As mention before, this is the day where all our newcomers to boxing will demonstrate their month worth of boxing training to millions. It was the middle of the summer in Tokyo, Japan. It was a perfect time to go out, and enjoy the hot weather of this month. Thanks to the marketing skills, of Mitsurugi with help from Wilcox and Zasalamel they were able to fill the ToykoDome to 80% of its capacity. The ToykoDome max capacity was 55,000 seats. Not bad for guys who have no experience in a field like this. They were even able to attract some people from out of the country too. But most of the people at this event were of Japanese descent.<p>

The ToykoDome crew just finished setting up the ring and judges' table. The ring was different from your normal ring boxing ring. For starters, there was a pink corner and a white corner. The neutral corners were purple with some strange kanji written on them. Its translation into English was, "rest," which was strange for a boxing ring to have that. Lastly, the floor was a very light baby blue. The amount of money it took to make something like this ranges from the 500k to nearly a million in American money. This was truly a great ring for boxing.

-In the locker room area-

Mitsurugi was making some last minute calls to make sure that the hospital near the ToykoDome would be ready to take in any fighters that got hurt during tournament. He also called a few companies that were sponsoring them.  
>Mitsurugi: Yes… I see… Well, I got some of the best refs in boxing to make sure the fights don't get too out of hand….Ok, I understand. Thank you for accepting my offer.*hangs up his cell phone and puts back in his pocket.*<br>He makes his way to the ring to see how good the turn out was.

Mitsurugi: Are you kidding me?* He was in shock and awe*

As mention before the Dome was roughly 80% full. He wasn't expecting such a great turnout. His prediction was 45% of the seats being full AT LEAST. He said this because he didn't know if people were in interest in seeing woman fight each other.

Mitsurugi: Hmm… I'm glad I was wrong for once.

Zas: Oh? You're now just seeing the turnout? We did pretty good, right?

He walks up to Mitsurugi from behind and pats him on the back lightly.

Mitsurugi: Yeah we did…. Huh? Zasalamel! What are you doing here? I through you was supposed to be the trainer for Talim and Tira?

Zas: I was only a stand in. There real trainers show up.  
>Mitsurugi: Really? Who are they?<p>

Zas: Some girl who's a boxer at the amateur level in America called Sabrina. The other has box at an amateur level and some at the pro level. She's from the Philippines. Her name is Yatori.

Mitsurugi: Not bad. I hope their sudden arrival doesn't slow them down. I wish them the best.

Zas: Same here. So who's fighting first?

Mitsurugi: Ivy and Taki are fighting first.

Zas: Interesting. Did you know the nickname of this place is "The Big Egg"?

Mitsurugi: I can see why. This place looks like an egg.

They both enjoyed a good laugh about the name of the place and parted ways. Mitsurugi went to go get Ivy and call Izuna and Reiko telling them it was Taki's turn to fight. Zasalamel headed to the ring to do the introduction along with Algol. Algol was dress in his armor from the game. He gave off an interesting aura of boredom. Algol had white spiky hair; tone muscles, tan skin, and he was very tall. He was only a little taller than Zasalamel. He gave off a don't-fuck-with-me personality.

Everyone made it to their seats, and quiet down to hear Zasalamel and Algol talk. Both of them had on microphones. Zasalamel was going to speak to the crowd first.

Zas: Greetings to all of you. I am Zasalamel.

Algol: And I am Algol.* he said with little interest*

Zas: We would like to welcome to the first annual "Fists Are Better Than Blades" tournament! * He said with excitement*

The crowd went nuts.

Algol: You are about to 11 young ladies fight without their weapons for the first time.* he added in*

Zas: That is correct. These ladies are very skill with weapons. But none of them have ever had any hand-to hand combat training until now.

Algol: They have been training for one whole month. While they may not be perfect, they have showed a lot of potential.

The crowd went nuts again.

Zas: They are not perfect. But I hope you will respect their talent ladies and gentlemen.

They went nuts again.

Algol: I hope you enjoy the two fights we have setup for you today.

Zasalamel: Our first fight will be happening shortly.

They both got out of the ring and waited for Mitsurugi's signal to get back into the ring.

-Back at the locker room-  
>Ivy came with Mitsurugi after signing a few autographs for her fans, selling t-shirts of herself, and blowing a few kisses to them.<p>

Mitsurugi: Sigh… Well at least you got supporters now.

Ivy: Yes I did. I made shirts too.* shows him a shirt with a picture of Ivy in a black dominatrix outfit with a whip in her hand*

Mitsurugi: That's kind of a bit much. How many did you sell?

Ivy: 20,000 to be exact. There were a lot of nice companies willing to help me.

Mitsurugi: I see. Well, let's hope you can back up your mouth and marketing skills in the ring. You're opponent is already here. She's in the locker room next to you.

Ivy: Good. I can break her sprits, before I break her face.

Mitsurugi: Don't get cocky now please.

They get inside to their locker room.

-In Taki's locker room-  
>She already got dress in her fighting attire, and was warming up nailing the pads that was being held by Izuna at blinding speed. She was wearing a purple sport bra, with purple gloves, and had on purple trunks with black trim. Reiko was shouting out combos for her as she was working the pads.<p>

Reiko: Jab-jab-hook.

Taki does two quick right jab and a strong left hook in almost perfect rhythm.

Reiko: Good. Same combo, but start with a left jab and finish with a right hook.

Does the same combo but did what she was told to do from Reiko.

Reiko: Keep your gloves up at all times to protect yourself. Do a right uppercut.  
>Don't forget to move your head!<p>

Taki does it but doesn't get the full extension on it.

Reiko: You have to be quicker about those uppercuts. You have a sight height disadvantage in this fight. Let's stop for now Taki we need to go over our fight plan for Ivy.

Taki had work up a good sweat.

Taki:*release a huge breath* Ok.*sits down on the bench*

Reiko: Let's go over our fight plan.

Taki:* was breathing heavily* Ok.

Reiko: She has a 3 inch height advantage over you. It's not a big one, but watch for jabs as she tries to keep you out that is one way she can fight you. We also haven't seen her fight before, so I want you to really focus on your defense in this fight. Another way she might fight is like a slugger and try go for an early K.O. If she fights you like that, I want you to block well and counter with pin point accuracy. Do you understand?

Taki: Yes, Sensei.

Reiko: Lastly, I wanna see the combinations we have work on in training. Once you get inside I want to burst her head and body. We need to keep her guessing defensibly.

Taki: Ok. I know the plan. But have you seen her fans? They're really getting behind her.

Reiko: Don't worry about that. Let her show her ass. Focus on the prize.

Izuna: Besides, we're going to win big money because you're 1,000 to 1.

Taki: What?

BOOM! Izuna gets sent to the floor on his back from a nasty right uppercut by Reiko.

Reiko: Sigh…He shouldn't have told her that.* She said under her breath* Look, don't worry about her fans or what Izuna said. Just go out follow her and knock the shit out that slut!

Taki: Got it!

-Ivy's locker room-  
>Ivy was getting dress in the shower stall changing into her boxing attire.<p>

Mitsurugi: While I haven't agreed with your actions before, I must say this pretty impressive.

Ivy: Thank you. You shouldn't expect anything less from the "Knockout Queen".

Mitsurugi: Look, I need to stay focus. It's a good idea to play to the crowd. Let the crowd get inside Taki's head. But don't let it go through your head.

Ivy: Yeah, I know.* Comes out in a glove sport bra and is wearing a gold with black trim boxing miniskirt.*

Mitsurugi: Ok. Let's discuss the fight plan.

Ivy: Huh? What plan? I don't need a plan to beat someone as weak as Taki.* sits down to put on her gold gloves*

Mitsurugi: Just shut up and listen.* gets out the training pads and gets into a ready stance*

Ivy: Pft… Ok.* gets into some strange stance where she was standing straight up with her gloves up*

Mitsurugi: Get warm up while I explain the fight plan.

Ivy: Ok.

Ivy started a jab-jab-hook combo with no extension. But they all landed with a very loud thud no the training pads.

Mitsurugi: From what I have seen, Taki has been training to be a boxer-puncher. Good power by the way, but get some extension on those punches!

Ivy: Ok.

Ivy she threw two uppercuts with both hands they, once again, landed with a very loud thud. They also were not that fast.

Mitsurugi: Since you have got the highest power rank. I expect to see a lot of power shots early on. I want you to pressure her. Cut of the ring and spilt her guard with an uppercut. Go for a combination as a counter only.

Ivy started throwing hard crosses to the pads.

Mitsurugi: Good, good. I know you can win this fight. If you just don't crash her, and make her come to you.

Ivy: I'm glad to hear that.

She keeps pounding the pads with combinations that had little no extension on them.

Mitsurugi: Try to score some early knockdown to get ahead in the fight. But try to finish her off in the 3rd or 4th round.

Ivy: Ok. I understand.

Mitsurugi: Ok. That's enough. It's time to get your robe on.

He helps her into her golden robe with 24 kart gold on the back of the robe it had her name written in gold. After that, he goes tell Reiko and Izuna it's time for the as well.

-At the boxing ring-  
>The crowd was there their feet for the first fight of the day. Algol got into the ring to introduce the fighters.<p>

Algol: Ladies and gentlemen are you really for some boxing?

The crowd went nuts and started to chant Ivy's name.

Algol: Well, since you people know the first fighter. Let me tell you more about her. Her real name is Isabella Valentine. But we know her better as Ivy. She is from London, England. At 5'10 and 128 lbs, let's give it up for Ivy the "Knockout Queen"!

The 20,000 of Ivy supporters rose to their feet and cheer for their Queen.  
>Ivy comes out with her gloves in the air waving to all her fans with her trainer Mitsurugi by her side. He was carrying all the medical equipment; it sucks to be him at the moment. She gets into the ring, does a quick combination, and raises her gold gloves one more time, and headed to the pink corner. After that, she proceeds to get her fans hype by making them chant Ivy.<p>

Ivy fans: IVY! IVY! IVY! IVY! IVY!

Algol:* got back on the microphone to introduce the next fighter.* our next fighter is from Fu-ma Sato, Japan.

The Japanese citizens went nuts to know that one of their own was fighting.

Algol: She's only goes by the one name and nothing else. She is 29 years of age. At 5'7 and 126lbs, let's make some noise Japan for Taki!

Taki came out to the ring throwing fast combinations as her trainer Reiko and Izuna follow. He was carrying the medical supply and water. She was dress in a purple boxing robe with black trim. Taki receive a good pop from the crowd and got into and threw one more fast combinations before heading to the white corner.  
>Algol got out of the ring, and let the referee go to work. Both fighters were help out their robes.<p>

Ref: To the center.

He calls both fighters to the center explain to them the rules and heavily suggests for them to protect themselves at all time.

Ref: Touch gloves.

Taki gives Ivy a cold hard glare and a good strong tab. Ivy returns the tab with a glare of her own and a good strong tab of Taki's gloves. He sends both back to their corners.

Mitsurugi:* puts in Ivy's gold mouthpiece* Remember use your power wisely.

Reiko:* puts in Taki's purple mouthpiece* Defend well and you use your speed and combinations.

And that's it. The first fight of FABTB was about to start. Who wins? Is it Ivy with her devastating power? Or is it Taki with her amazing speed and defense. Find out next time on FABTB folks.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are pump for the first fight of this fanfic.


	12. Round 1: Ivy vs Taki

Round 1: Ivy vs. Taki

*DING*

Both fighters come out very quickly. Ivy tried to overwhelm Taki with right jabs and a wild left cross all aim for her head. Taki blocks the jabs and ducks the cross with ease. She counters with a nasty right uppercut to the chin and a quick two hook combo to both sides of her cheeks. Ivy is sent back hard. She was defenseless. Taki didn't waste any time, as she kept up the pressure with three strong right jabs to the right eye of Ivy. Her head was sent back fast. Ivy tries to go for a clinch to stop her offensive assault, but walks into a killer left hook to the jaw. BOOM! Her mouthpiece is sent flying, as she crashing to the mat hard on her side. We were only 40 seconds in, and Ivy already looked a little winded and out of it.

Ref: Down! One, two, three….

Ivy looks up at the ref breathing heavily as she sits up.

Ref: Four, five, six….

Ivy gets up a little woozy.

Ref: Do you wish to continue?

Ivy: Yes.*She takes a step forward.*

Ref: All right….BOX!*she signals for them to continue*

Both fighters come forward again, and Ivy tries to taunt Taki to come at her by gesturing with her gold glove to "C'mon". Taki doesn't bite for her taunt.

Taki: Come on you huge cow! You're my punching bag!*she shouts at her*

This pisses Ivy off and she tries to rush her down once again. She throws two jabs and two wide hooks. All of them were aim for her head. Taki, once again, easily avoided the telegraph offensive approach of Ivy. She counters with rapid-fire combinations of jabs to Ivy's boobs. Each shot lands with a solid thud, as Ivy screams in pain and tries to cover up. Which wasn't a good idea; Taki loads up and nails Ivy with three hit combo. It was a left jab, right hook, and left uppercut. All shots land clean, as a lot of sweat fly off of Ivy's body. She crashes to the mat hard on her back. Taki backs off, so the Ref doesn't bother to tell her to back off.

Ref: Down! 1, 2, 3…

Ivy wasn't moving and seems to be out cold.

Ref: 4, 5, 6…

Ivy shows no signal of moving besides her gloves moving a little bit.

Ref: 7, 8, 9…

Ivy gets up slowly. The Ivy fans go nuts.

Ref: Do you want to keep going?

Ivy: Yes…* she said weakly*

Ref: All right….BOX!

For the rest of the round Taki keeps pounding Ivy's head in. It would help Ivy if she learned how to block and dodge. She couldn't keep Taki off of her. She did manage to land some hits in, but it didn't slow Taki down. The bell sounded and both fighters headed to their croners. It seems after this round was over the most of the fans that brought Ivy's shirt took them off and started cheering for Taki. Ivy had a deep cut on her temple and a bloody nose.

Crowd: Taki! Taki! Taki!

Taki smile to herself in response to the crowd. She felt good. She sits on her stool. Ivy, on the other hand, didn't feel so good she heads to her corner with the assistance of the Ref.

-Ivy's corner-

Mitsurugi: What the hell are you doing?* He cleans off her mouthpiece*

Ivy: She's fast, but I'm better. * Mitsurugi seals her cut up and gives her some water.*

Mitsurugi: Well, you need to start blocking and moving your feet. She is kicking your ass, and all she is doing is headhunting. You're better than that!

Ivy: I know… I'll knock her out this time. You can count on it….

Mitsurugi: Well, do that by blocking some punches and moving your feet and head. Use your height to your advantage.

Ivy: I'll know her out…You can count on it.* It seems she wasn't paying attention to him.*

Mitsurugi: This won't end well…*he says to himself*

Ivy:* Gets up and smashes her gloves together.*

-Taki's corner-

Taki:* She sit down and looks around and sees only Reiko is there and Izuna isn't.* Where's Izuna-kun?

Reiko: Oh that baka ran to go change his bet. Don't worry about him. Just focus on this fight. *Takes her mouthpiece out and gives her some water*

Taki: ok. So, what's the plan?

Reiko: Knock her out.

Taki: That's all?

Reiko: Yes.

Taki: Why?

Reiko: You're kicking her ass. Don't risk getting hurt. Finish her off.

Taki: Ok. Do you have anything else to tell me?

Reiko: Yes. We're going to spar right after this fight. I'm going to show you that headhunting is bad. I won't hold back.

Taki:* Gulps* Ok…

Reiko:* Puts her mouthpiece back in* Kick her ass.

Taki: Understood Reiko-chan.* She nods and stands up*

END OF ROUND 1


	13. Round 2: Ivy vs Taki

Fists Are Better Than Blades

Chapter 11- Dominatrix vs. Sexy Ninja

Round 2: Ivy vs. Taki

*DING!*

Taki comes out like a bullet looking to end it quickly. Ivy comes out slowly and puts her "guard" up. Her head was easy picking. Taki was able to cause some nasty swelling on both her eyes. So, Ivy was seeing double. Taki throws two quick jabs to the nose. They both land with a solid thud, which sends Ivy's head back twice. She tries to counter with a right hook to the jaw. But Taki parries it on reaction and smashes her face in with five hooks that were all aim for the cheeks of Ivy.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Each hook can be heard in a couple of the front rows. The crowd went nuts to see such violence. Ivy's cheeks was being knocked around like a game handball. She hits the mat hard sprawling on her back. Taki backs with a huge smile on her face. She earned the approval of the fans, Reiko, and even Izuna.

Ref: Down! 1, 2, 3….

Ivy seems to be out of it. She wasn't moving. Her face was heavily bruised from that assault. Her right cheek had a huge cut open on it. Blood was spilling out of it fast.

Ref: 4, 5, 6….

Ivy was still out like a light. The only sign of movement was little wiggles of her gold gloves.

Ref: 7, 8, 9….

Ivy shoots up with her last bit of strength.

Ivy: I won't lose!

Ref: Do you wish to continue?

Ivy: Yes!*She takes a step forward.*

Mitsurugi: This won't end well.

All he could do was watch in disappointment.

Ref: All right….BOX!*He breaks*

Ivy looked like a mess. She was seeing two Takis and was on jelly legs, but fuel by her huge ego. She lunges at Taki with a right straight. It was her fastest punch of the fight, which wasn't saying much. Taki smiles and easily sidesteps the desperate attempt to comeback. Ivy crashes into the ropes, but recovers quickly enough to turn around with her back on the ropes. Sadly she was defenseless, so would be an easy target. Taki took this as a chance to end it. She unloads on Ivy's head with every type of punch known in the world of boxing. Well she didn't throw a bolo punch, but that is beside the point. Ivy's head sent in multiple directions. She crouches down to try and avoid some of the barrage Taki was raining down. But that gave Taki the green light to fires of a powerful left uppercut to the chin.

BOOM! Ivy's head snaps back; as her body would naturally try to fall back, but since she was on the ropes. Her body slides down to the bottom and lies on top of it so, basically she was out cold, as her upper body hangs outside of the ring and her lower body was barely inside the ring. She could fall out of the ring any second if the ref didn't stop the fight and help her up. The ref doesn't bother counting and stops the fight. He goes to help Ivy to prevent her from falling. The crowd loved it; even though it was a brutal scene.

Taki rises up her gloves and jumps up and down celebrating, as Reiko and Izuna rush the ring to give her a big hug. Mitsurugi, on the other hand, rushes the ring to check on Ivy, who was already being check on by ring doctors. They were able to wake her up again even she had a nasty concussion. The crowd was going nuts.

Crowd: Ivy Sucks! Taki Rules! Ivy Sucks! Taki Rules!

The crowd kept chanting that. It seems Ivy's marketing tactic failed epically. After she was able to get to her feet, they brought both them to the center to announce the decision. Zas enter the ring when he saw both fighters were at the center.

Zas: Wow….what a fight. That was a quick one. Let's give it up for both girls.

The crowd gives both girls a good pop.

Zas: Anyways….Ladies and Gentleman your winner by knockout…..the hometown girl TAKI!

The crowd goes nuts and doesn't stop cheering for a good solid ten minutes. Ivy kept her head down to hide her shame.

Taki: Hey.* Walks up to her*

Ivy: What?

Taki: Good fight. I hope you learned a lot from this Ivy-san.* Gives her a big hug*

Ivy: Huh? Yeah…Thanks Taki…. I'll keep it in mind.* Ivy raises her glove up again for the fans.*

She actually got a good pop for doing that. They both headed to the locker room together to unchanged. Their seconds follow them.

Reiko: Umm….Not good enough.

Izuna: Huh? You say something?

Reiko: No…I didn't.

Izuna: Ok.

Reiko had something on her mind. But she didn't reveal what she was thinking. She might tell Taki later, or maybe when they spar tomorrow.

Mitsurugi:* in head* this was terrible. I hope she learned a lot from this.

-Back at the ring-

Algol and Zas were still in the center of the ring.

Algol: Don't go anywhere folks. We have two more exciting bouts for you this lovely day. Our next bout will feature two little firecrackers with a lot of pop.

Zas: That is correct my good friend. But let's hold off on it for now.

The crowd was on their feet. They couldn't wait for the next bout. What was the next bout going to be?

END


	14. Chapter 11 aftermath

Chapter 11: Dominatrix vs. Sexy Ninja aftermath

Ivy and Taki took their time to get change into street clothes. They told their seconds to meet them at the hotel.

Taki: So, do you have to go to the hospital?

Ivy: No….They said I should be fine if I take medicine for my headache and put bandages on the cuts I suffer.

Taki: Good. This is a dangerous sport, but it's so much fun.

Ivy: Indeed. I won't let this defeat hold me down. I plan to hit the gym in a few days my wounds heal. Thank you Taki, I learned some much from you.* she bows*

Taki:* laughs some more* you didn't have to do that. But I'm glad I was able to spread the knowledge.

Taki finishes putting on her street clothes. It was a loose fitting white t-shirt with the traditional Japanese symbol for fire. She wore tight blue jeans as well, and put on some simple white sneakers.

Ivy: Knowledge is power.

Ivy finishes putting on street clothes as well. She had on a black miniskirt with a sleeveless blouse that had the color pattern of purple and black. She put on black ankle boots. Ivy seems to have an eye for fashion.

Taki: You beautiful.

Ivy: You look pretty good yourself. This is just a casual look I thought up last night.

Taki: It's really pretty.

Ivy:*She chuckles lightly* Thank you Taki. Let's go.

Ivy was grabbing her training bag with all her gear in it.

Taki: Ok.

She grabs her bag as well. They both head out the door at the same time. But they was stop by a girl who had white hair like Ivy, and was wearing her "Knockout Queen" shirt too. Heck, she even got her haircut like Ivy as well. She even had custom sneakers that mirror Ivy's color scheme for her fighting attire. She seems to be very young as well.

?: Uh…Excuse Ms Valentine.

Ivy: Yes. Who are you?

?: My name is Rose. Can I have your autograph on my shirt? I'm a huge fan. I feel bad you lost. You're so cool.

Ivy:*Cold demeanor lessen*Oh thank you. Do you have a pen? I like your hair.

Rose: Yes ma'am.*Gives her a pen.* Thanks, it took me forever to get it right.

Ivy: I see. Turn around young lady.

Rose: Ok.

Ivy:*She writes on the shirt* 'To my biggest fan Rose. I won't let you down again.' I'm done.

Rose: Thank you. Can I get a picture as well?*She pulls out her camera*

Ivy:*laughs* Sure why not. You're a cute kid.

Rose: Ok.* She gives Taki the camera without saying a word to her and puts her arm around Ivy and puts on her best smile.*

Ivy:* She smiles as well.*

Taki: Say cheese.*She takes the picture.*

Rose quickly takes her arm around Ivy and bows.

Rose: Thank you Ivy. It has been a honor.* She takes the camera from Taki.*

Ivy: You're welcome.

Rose leaves after that.

Taki:* Anime teardrop* I feel left out.

They started walking to the exit again after finishing up with the super fan.

Ivy: Why you say that?

Taki: I don't have super fans like that.

Ivy:*laughs* don't worry about it. I'm just happy to have fans like that.

Taki: Yeah…you owe me dinner.

Ivy: Hey! Why do I have to pay?

Taki: Because I knock your ass out.*sticks her tongue out*

Ivy: How mature of you. Fine, I'll pay this time.

Taki:*laughs* you're too easy Ivy-chan.

Ivy: Shut up.

END


End file.
